Le Pacte de Noël
by Flowerskepa
Summary: Lorsque Lexa Woodsen, une des femmes les plus influentes du monde, est à deux doigts de rompre la promesse de Noël qu'elle avait faite à sa grand-mère, elle imagine un pacte qui la liera à Clarke Griffin, son assistante en pleine galère financière. Un pacte gagnant-gagnant, mais qu'il y a-t-il réellement à gagner ?
1. Le tyran Woodsen

**Bonjour à tous ! (ou plutôt RE ! il y a eu un raté au niveau de l'édition qui rendait les dialogues illisibles)**

 **Alors comme vous le savez, je fais une pause dans Earth, mais pas pour rien car voilà la "surprise" du mois de décembre ! Elle est là toute chaude, écrite en trois jours (donc en premier jet, soyez indulgents ahah), et comme un petit calendrier de l'avent, il y aura un petit chapitre chaque jour jusqu'au 25 ^^**

 **Cette FF est très inspirée du film La proposition, j'ai tenté de l'enrichir et de l'aromatiser à la mode de Noël ahah ^^**

 **En attendant vos retours, je vous souhaite une bonne journée :)**

 **Petit résumé:**

Lorsque Lexa Woodsen, une des femmes les plus influentes du monde, est à deux doigts de rompre la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa grand-mère à qui elle ne peut rien refuser, elle imagine un pacte qui la liera à Clarke Griffin, son assistante en pleine galère financière qu'elle ne cesse de maltraiter depuis qu'elle est arrivée à la rédaction de Women Magazine.

Clarke accepte de participer à la supercherie en promettant de devenir la parfaite fiancée le temps des vacances de Noël. Un pacte gagnant-gagnant, mais qu'il y a-t-il réellement à gagner ?

 **Comme toujours, une petite playlist disponible sur mon compte spotify: Flowerkepa ^^**

 **Muse - Supermassive Black Hole (Lexa)**  
 **Hollysiz - Come back to me (Clarke)**

* * *

C'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'elle arrivait devant l'immeuble de Women Magazine. L'édifice avait beau faire soixante dix étages, ses employées pouvaient la voir, ils pouvaient sentir depuis le sommet de la tour de verre, la froideur de son être. Tailleur impeccable sur elle, chemise sans un pli, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, queue de cheval distinguée et trait d'eye-liner parfaitement déposé, c'est sans un regard pour les vigiles qu'elle passait les portiques de sécurité, ne prenant même pas la peine de passer son sac Louis Vuitton sous les détecteurs de métaux. Après tout, à quoi pouvait bien servir tout ce protocole lorsqu'on s'appelait Lexa Woodsen et que l'on se trouvait à la tête du plus grand magazine féminin du monde ?

Tous se poussaient sur son chemin, elle les terrifiait. Même l'ascenseur se vidait instantanément lorsqu'elle se présentait devant ses portes. La Reine Woodsen aimait le prendre seule, elle n'était pas de ceux qui se collait aux autres et respirait les différents parfums nauséabonds ou alors se collait à une aisselle déjà auréolée de sueur.

Arrivée à l'étage soixante-dix, celui de la rédaction de Women Magazine, le rituel était aussi le même : Lexa Woodsen passait l'entrée de verre, toujours sans un regard pour personne, jetait sa rédingote sur mesure et hors de prix sur le bureau de cette secrétaire dont elle ne connaissait le nom et marchait jusqu'à son aquarium tout en étant assaillie par ses larbins, sous-fifres, ou autres collaborateurs, alors que les pop-up des ordinateurs annonçaient l'arrivée du tyran Woodsen.

\- Miss Woodsen, vous devez approuver l'article sur le harcèlement au bureau, commença l'un en lui tendant un papier qu'elle saisit.

\- Miss Woodsen, vous avez une séance photo à treize heures pour Forbes et une interview à quatorze pour Vogue, continua une petite femme qui essayait de marcher à la même allure.

\- Rappelez-les et dites leur que la séance ne durera que trente minutes.

\- Entendu Miss Woodsen.

\- Miss Woodsen, trois appels pour vous ce matin, un de la com', cinq autre de votre fiancée et un de votre grand-mère.

\- Ce qui fait sept appels, dois-je vous renvoyer pour votre incompétence à compter ?

\- Je suis désolée pour mon erreur, Miss Woodsen.

\- Peu importe, faites attendre la com', ainsi que Jennifer, et mettez ma grand-mère sur ma ligne person…

La brune aux yeux verts s'arrêta soudainement,fulminant quelque peu, il n'était que dix heures du matin, et pourtant un rouage manquait à cette mécanique réglés au millimètre près, et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Une certaine blonde, qu'elle avait été contrainte d'engager pour faire plaisir à l'un de ses actionnaires semblait parfaitement se moquer de la ponctualité, de la rigueur ou tout simplement d'elle, Lexa Woodsen, une des femmes les plus influentes du monde.

\- Je peux savoir où se trouve Miss Griffin ?!

La nuit avait été dur pour Clarke. La veille, un huissier s'était rendu à son appartement de l'Upper East Side, généreusement donné par ses parents qui vivaient de l'autre côté du pays. C'était sa première année à New-York. Férue de mode elle ne se cachait pas d'avoir été pistonné par un ami de son père auprès de Women Magazine pour devenir l'assistante personnelle de Lexa Woodsen, de seulement un an son aînée. Alors que certains travaillaient avec acharnement ne serait-ce que pour obtenir le job de secrétaire chez Women Magazine, le poste d'assistante était venu à Clarke aussi facilement que tout ce que lui donnait la vie.

Issue d'une des familles les plus riches des États-Unis, sixième fortune du pays, Clarke avait toujours eu tout ce qu'elle désirait sans jamais forcer. Tout lui tombait tout cru dans la bouche sans réellement guère travailler. Elle avait fréquenté les meilleures écoles, les meilleures soirées, avait eu les meilleurs stages et venait de décrocher ou du moins se faire pistonner pour un job qu'elle convoitait depuis très longtemps.

En revanche, elle avait vite déchanté lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que sa patronne de seulement vingt sept ans était le pire des tyrans, une vraie chieuse qu'elle devait satisfaire sept jour sur sept, vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre. Même avec elle, Lexa Woodsen ne manquait pas à sa réputation. Et lorsqu'elle vit l'heure sur son réveil, elle se dit que là, elle était vraiment dans la merde, et en plus de ça, elle était quasiment SDF : ses parents lui avaient mentit sur leur situation financière et son appartement allait être saisit dans les semaines à venir. Elle se voyait déjà passer Noël dans un horrible foyer plein de père Noël alcoolisés.

Lexa détestait les retards, et il ne lui restait que trente petites minutes pour se rendre à la rédaction de Women Magazine, apprêtée, chaussée de hauts talons, et deux cafés en main. Sans attendre, Clarke se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber du lit son amie Raven qui était venue pleurer avec elle toute la nuit la perte de ce sublime appartement.

\- Hé ho il n'est que neuf heure… ET DEMI ! Oh bordel Rubia, le dragon va te tuer !

\- Je chai ! S'écria Clarke qui courrait de partout dans l'appartement, brosse à dent à la bouche, et vêtements sous le bras pour prendre une douche expresse.

Quelques minutes de panique plus tard, Clarke marchait la tête haute dans les rues légèrement enneigées de l'Upper East Side. Elle affectionnait tellement ce quartier, que la nausée lui vint lorsqu'elle se dit qu'elle allait sûrement devoir le quitter. Raven l'avait pourtant rassuré en déposant un baiser sur sa joue et en lui disant que tout allait s'arranger, mais Clarke avait un peu de mal à y croire et savourait ses derniers instants de riche héritière dans les rues New-Yorkaise.

A grandes enjambées, deux cafés à la main, elle pénétra en trombe à l'étage de la rédaction, bousculant ses collègues, ne leur accordant qu'un bref bonjour.

9h55.

Clarke soupira en pensant que Lexa Woodsen n'arriverait que dans cinq minutes et que finalement elle ne serait pas en retard. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sa maladresse qui l'amena à bousculer l'un de ses collègues et renverser l'un des café sur sa chemise. Et comme le sort s'acharnait depuis la veille il fallait bien sûr que cela soit celui du dragon.

\- Merde, merde, merde ! S'écria Clarke alors que le liquide marron venait de laisser une énorme tâche sur sa chemise blanche.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke ! Répondit son collègue.

9h56.

Il était encore temps de sauver les meubles.

\- Passe-moi ta chemise Finn !

\- Hein mais non !

\- Ouh que si !

\- Et moi je mets quoi ?!

\- Débrouille-toi ! Je te revaudrai ça ! Une Griffin paye toujours ses dettes.

\- Ouais et bien c'est pas ce que la presse dit.

\- La ferme Collins, un verre avec moi contre ta chemise.

\- Ok !

9h59.

Clarke regarda sa montre et sourit. Elle se tenait dans le bureau de Lexa Woodsen, attendant patiemment que cette brune aux yeux verts complètement taciturne débarque dans son aquarium.

10h.

\- Où est Miss Griffin ?!

\- Juste là ! S'écria Clarke, la Une pour le mois de Noël est presque prête.

Cachée derrière le tableau représentant la future Une de Women magazine, la tyrannique patronne n'avait pas fait cas de la présence de son assistante. Sans un mot, et sans un regard, elle s'avança jusqu'à son bureau et attendit que Clarke dépose son café devant elle, comme à son habitude. Finalement, la machine était bien rodée, et elle avait été mauvaise langue à penser que la blonde serait en retard seulement parce qu'elle ne se trouvait pas à l'entrée de la rédac' lorsque elle-même avait débarqué.

\- Je sais.

\- Il ne nous manque plus que les photos des mères Noël par les Anges Victoria's secret, et vous avez une conférence téléphonique dans vingt minutes…

\- Avec la Com', oui merci, Clarke dites à cette horrible femme aux doigts de sorcière du service pub de préparer une conférence de presse pour l'annonce du numéro spéciale.

\- Nancy ?

\- Sûrement.

\- Bien Miss Woodsen.

Oui, la machine était incroyablement bien rodée, et elle avait réussit à faire de cette gamine pistonnée quelqu'un d'assez efficace pour gérer son agenda. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle porta son gobelet vert et blanc à ses lèvres quelque chose d'étrange attira son attention, et Clarke qui s'apprêtait à quitter l'aquarium, se pinça les lèvres en remarquant son erreur.

\- Bisous, Nylhah XOXO, petit coeur, 06… Qui est cette fille ? Et pourquoi veut-elle que je l'appelle ? demanda lentement Lexa en lisant le petit mot inscrit sur le gobelet.

\- Et bien parce que je vous ai offert mon café… répondit Clarke presque terrorisée alors que Lexa Woodsen la scrutaient désormais de son regard vert perçant.

Clarke avait beau détester sa patronne, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de trouver un peu d'air ou de se mordre nerveusement la lèvre lorsque la brune posait son regard dominateur sur elle. Lexa Woodsen, malgré son caractère de diablesse lui avait toujours fait de l'effet. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé extrêmement belle dans ses tailleurs Yves Saint Laurent, ses cheveux parfaitement attachés, sa chemise légèrement déboutonnée… Parfois même, elle s'imaginait faire voler en éclat les boutons de cette chemise, défaire cette queue de cheval un peu trop distinguée et lui faire…

\- Et pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Demanda Lexa, tirant Clarke de ses pensées saphiques.

\- Parce que j'ai renversé le votre, répondit-elle d'une petite voix coupable, prête à subir les foudres de sa patronne.

Lexa ne dit rien, porta le gobelet à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée avant de reprendre toujours sur le même ton quasi indifférent :

\- Un Gingerbread latte, lait de soja avec un trait de cannelle ? Reconnu aisément Lexa.

\- Je n'en bois qu'au mois de décembre, j'ai l'impression que c'est Noël avant l'heure comme ça, se justifia Clarke.

\- On a les mêmes goûts alors.

\- Ça semble incroyable mais c'est visiblement le cas…

\- Bien.

Le téléphone sonna soudainement et Clarke, dans un automatisme qu'elle avait développé au cours de ses deux ans d'apprentissage auprès de Lexa Woodsen décrocha et annonça :

\- Bureau de Miss Woodsen… Bien… Oui… Tout de suite.

La blonde se tourna vers Lexa qui sirotait tranquillement son café face à la grande baie vitrée qui offrait une vue incroyable sur Central Park et s'aventura à la déranger dans sa contemplation.

\- Il faut que nous allions dans le bureau de Charles, lui dit-elle sans réellement comprendre l'objet de l'appel.

\- Oh que oui, suivez-moi et contentez-vous de faire l'accessoire.

Clarke s'exécuta, peinant à suivre la marche rapide de la Woodsen. Les deux pénétrèrent dans le bureau de l'homme et la boss commença son speech sans faire de détour.

\- Charles, je vous congédie.

\- Pardon ?

\- Et oui, ainsi va la vie…

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Je vous avais demandé de booker Naomie Campbell chez Oprah.

\- Miss Woodsen, sans vous manquez de respect vous savez bien que Naomie ne donne plus d'interview…

\- Ttt ttt, que mensonge… Comment se fait-il qu'elle m'ait dit oui ? En réalité vous ne l'avez même pas appelé… soupira Lexa agacée alors que l'homme devenait livide, je comprends que Naomie puisse être une tigresse mais quand même… Enfin bref, je vais vous laisser deux semaines pour trouver un autre job et l'affaire sera réglée. Au revoir Charles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est la tête baissée et le dos rond parant le flot d'insulte qui allait arriver, qu'elle sortit du bureau de Charles, tandis que sa patronne, elle, n'avait même pas regardé derrière elle.

\- Ne fais pas ça Charles, ne fais pas ça… murmura Lexa un petit sourire aux lèvres en marchant fièrement dans le couloir.

\- VOUS ! finit par l'interpeller l'homme, vous n'êtes qu'une garce sans coeur ! Vingt ans de boîte alors sachez qu'on ne me vire pas ! Vous faites ça car vous pensez que le Conseil d'administration pourrait vous remplacer par moi alors vous m'évincez ! Vous êtes un monstre !

\- Ça suffit Charles… chantonna Lexa alors qu'elle faisait désormais face à l'homme qu'elle venait de virer.

\- Vous ne savez même pas à quoi ressemble la vie en dehors de ce bureau et vous pensez que vous pouvez tous nous traiter comme des moins que rien. Tout compte fait je suis triste pour vous car en vous comportant comme ça il ne vous restera plus rien ! Et personne ne vous pleurera.

\- Écoutez-moi Charles… Je vous ai viré car vous êtes incompétent et que vous passez plus de temps à tromper votre femme que dans votre bureau.

\- Je vous jure que !

\- Oh que vous allez vous calmer car sinon, pendant que moi je retrouverai la mienne ce soir, vous vous verrez partir la vôtre qui aura tout découvert via les réseaux sociaux ? Questionna calmement Lexa.

L'homme touché en plein coeur ne répondit pas, la Reine Woodsen avait encore gagné.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut Lexa en tournant les talons avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

\- Pff, sale lesbienne.

\- Je vous ai entendu Charles… Et demain vous aurez sûrement une plainte aux miches en plus d'être viré.

Clarke suivit Lexa jusqu'à son bureau, mais la patronne ne la laissa pas entrer, lui claquant la porte au nez, et fermant tout les rideaux, rendant son aquarium soudainement opaque.

La brune qui n'avait rien laissé paraître devant tous ses employés, n'en menait pas large. Elle détestait qu'on s'attaque à elle et qu'on remette en cause sa position et son accession à ce poste pour lequel elle avait travaillé dur. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et vite. Alors que son téléphone afficha le nom de sa compagne, elle ne décrocha pas. Il lui fallait quelque chose de bien plus fort pour apaiser son coeur et qu'elle puisse revêtir le masque qu'elle s'était forgée.

Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsque le nom qu'elle cherchait apparu sur l'écran, et alors que les flocons de neige dévalaient lentement le ciel, une voix chevrotante lui répondit.

\- Lexa, ma douce ! Ce n'est que maintenant que tu rappelles ta pauvre grand-mère ?

\- Je viens d'arriver au bureau et les choses ont été… mouvementées.

\- Tous va bien ma chérie ?

\- Ouaip !

\- Je sais que tu me mens… Qui t'a fait des misères ?

\- J'ai du virer un employé aujourd'hui… Et il a eu des mots un peu… dur.

\- Et bien ma chérie, je sais que tu prends toujours les bonnes décisions, même si elles peuvent paraître durs, laisses les parler car en attendant c'est toi qui a le pouvoir de faire la loi chez Women Magazine.

\- Sûrement… Tu voulais me demander quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Oh juste m'assurer que tu viendrais avec ta fiancée pour les vacances de Noël… Tu sais que ça serait un beau cadeau que tu me ferais, le plus beau même ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux grand-mère, rien n'est trop beau pour toi… Et pour la quinzième fois si ça peut te rassurer que je le répète, elle viendra avec moi, assura Lexa tout sourire.

\- Bien, j'imagine que tu as du boulot et toute une troupe à mater alors je te laisse et je te dis à dans deux jours, embrasse ta chère et tendre pour moi.

Lexa raccrocha, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres. C'était définitivement une journée normale pour Lexa Woodsen : une poigne de fer, un coeur un peu mou, et une grand-mère réconfortante. Oui, une journée parfaitement normale en attendant de rejoindre sa famille pour passer les fêtes.


	2. Le Pacte de Noël

**Hello ! Comment allez-vous depuis hier ?**

 **Que de retours ! Positifs en plus ! Pour ce premier chapitre :) ça me fait très plaisir de vous faire plaisir !**

 **Bref assez bavardé, mais je tenais tout de même à faire un peu de pub public pour Esys et sa FF Une seconde chance pour Noël qui m'a vraiment donné envie d'écrire une FF de Noël :) Allez la lire !**

 **Playlist Spotify:**

 _Charlotte Benton - Someone to watch over me (Lexa et Jennifer)_

* * *

Il était tard, très tard. Lexa était restée au bureau faire des heures supplémentaire. Women Magazine n'attendait jamais, et encore moins son édition de Noël. Tout le monde se demandait d'ailleurs si Lexa Woodsen n'était pas mariée à son boulot, en revanche, elle savait qu'elle avait une incroyable petite amie qui l'attendait tout les soirs chez elle. Elle savait que lorsqu'elle rentrait dans son appartement New-Yorkais, un plat mijotait sur le feu et qu'un verre de vin l'attendait toujours après une journée harassante. Pourtant, ce soir-là n'était pas comme les autres, et Lexa le remarqua très vite lorsque l'ascenseur privé la mena directement dans son salon. Pas de délicieux fumet émanant de la cuisine, ni de bouteille sortie. Quelque chose clochait.

\- Jenny ? appela-t-elle.

L'appartement était quasiment plongé dans le noir, seules les guirlandes lumineuses déposées avec grâce sur le sapin éclairaient légèrement la pièce, et c'est le regard suspicieux qu'elle avança jusqu'au canapé, où Jennifer se tenait assise, les mains sur le visage.

\- Bonsoir chérie, la salua-t-elle.

Comme à son habitude elle alla déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, et à l'accoutumée Jennifer lui aurait rendu, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, Jennifer se déroba, tournant légèrement la tête et esquiva l'étreinte.

\- Bébé… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'espère que tu plaisante Lexa quand tu me demandes ça ?

La Woodsen haussa un sourcil, ne sachant pas où sa fiancée voulait en venir.

\- Tu crois que j'ai oublié notre anniversaire de rencontre ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant une nouvelle fois d'elle et en sortant un paquet de son sac.

Mais rien n'y fit, Jennifer détourna une nouvelle fois le regard et quitta le canapé sans rien dire.

\- Jen' j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu veux que j'aille changer cette montre ? Elle ne te plaît pas ?

\- Je n'ai même pas ouvert le paquet… Et Lexa je ne veux pas de cette montre ! Tu as vu à l'heure que tu rentres ?

\- J'étais au bureau. Je travaillais.

\- Lexa ! On ne fait que se croiser, ça fait un an qu'on ne fait que se croiser !

\- Je t'avais prévenu lorsqu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble que je travaillais énormément.

\- Tu es incapable de faire des concessions Lexa ! Je t'ai appelé dix fois aujourd'hui !

\- Ecoute, j'ai été occupée…

\- Et tu crois que je ne le suis pas ?! C'est le feu à l'agence en ce moment et pourtant je prends le temps de t'appeler !

\- Je suis désolée Jenny… J'ai travaillé dur pour y arriver, mon boulot c'est ma vie, et parfois j'oublie que…

\- Justement Lex' ! Ton boulot c'est ta vie ! Je ne crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire après ça… Lex… Je…

\- Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire là ?

Jennifer détourna les yeux, de honte, de peine, elle-même ne savait pas.

\- Je te quitte Lexa… finit-elle par dire.

\- QUOI ?! Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas avant Noël ! J'ai promis à ma grand-mère qu'on serait deux ! Tu ne peux pas me quitter maintenant !

\- Lex ! Je ne suis pas un de tes employés que tu contrôle ! Et le pire dans tout ça, et ça me fait vraiment de la peine c'est qu'au fond tu t'en moques que je parte…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Jennifer !

\- Je ne fais que te relancer la vérité ! Tu t'en moque totalement, ta précédente réflexion montre que tu voulais juste quelqu'un à ton bras pour faire plaisir à ta grand-mère ! Tu ne me veux pas avec toi parce que tu m'aimes ! Tu as juste besoin de quelqu'un pour ne pas passer pour un tyran à leur yeux c'est tout ! Et j'en ai ma claque de t'attendre tous les soirs et de passer après ton boulot… Je pense que je mérite mieux que ça Lex… Alors je vais te serrer dans mes bras parce que je t'ai aimé comme tu ne l'as jamais fait, je vais te souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde, et je vais m'en aller…

La petite brune s'exécuta et embrassa son ex-compagne sur le front. Lexa n'en revenait pas. Jennifer la quittait juste avant les fêtes, anéantissant la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa grand-mère. Mais elle savait que Jennifer avait raison… Elle l'avait trop souvent délaissé, oublié, et l'avait-elle au moins aimé ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Alors sans un mot, elle la laissa s'éloigner près de la porte de l'ascenseur, ses valises à la main et la regarda une dernière fois.

\- Tu vois Lexa… Tu ne me retiens même pas… Si ça avait été la Une de Women qui s'envolait, je suis sûre que tu aurais accourue… Prends soin de toi et passes de bonnes fêtes, dit la petite brune en disparaissant.

Lexa accusa le coup. Ça ne faisait plaisir à personne d'être quitté de la sorte… Mais au fond, elle n'était pas triste. Ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Jennifer était simple, de l'affection et du sexe lorsqu'elle rentrait tard chez elle, pas de grande déclaration, pas de je t'aime, pas de battement de coeur plus rapide que les autres. Jennifer avait été là, elle l'adorait, mais la petite brune c'était rendue compte que ça ne serait pas assez.

Lexa respira un grand coup pour se remettre les idées en place. Là, à cet instant elle était incroyablement embêtée, notamment pour sa grand-mère à qui elle avait promit de ne pas arriver en célibataire pour ce Noël. Elle savait sa grand-mère malade et cette promesse était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pourrait lui faire. Mais dorénavant tout tombait à l'eau... Elle risquait de briser le coeur de la vieille dame, et ça, elle ne pouvait absolument se le permettre. Elle l'aimait bien trop pour ça.

\- Et merde… souffla-t-elle en débouchant une bouteille de vin.

* * *

La même scène ne cessait de se rejouer chaque matin chez Women Magazine. Lexa Woodsen, tirée à quatre épingles débarquait à la rédaction, les pop-up annonçant l'arrivée du tyran fusaient sur les ordinateurs, ses employées lui annonçaient les dernières nouvelles et Clarke Griffin la suivait jusqu'à son bureau. Sauf que ce matin là, Clarke arborait une mine dépitée.

Sans rien dire de plus, et sans un sourire même s'il était toujours faux, elle déposa le café de sa patronne et sortit de l'immense aquarium sans même un regard, lorsque Lincoln, du service mode et surtout son confident caché entra à son tour. En voyant la tête de la blonde, il lui jeta un regard surpris et en fit de même avec Lexa qui ne releva qu'à peine les yeux.

\- Griffin a décidé de devenir muette ? demanda la patronne.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas toi-même ?

\- Si elle est muette elle ne me répondra pas…

\- Et si elle ne l'est pas…

\- Fais pas chier… souffla Lexa, blasée.

\- Ouuuuh… On dirait que tu as passé une mauvaise nuit, moi qui pensait que Noël te transformait en gentil petit lutin plutôt qu'en vilain troll…

\- Jen' m'a quitté, répondit Lexa de but en blanc tout en continuant de parcourir ses papiers, et je t'interdis formellement de me qualifier de troll ou de lutin.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non.

\- T'es dans la merde là ? Tu devais pas l'amener chez toi pendant les vacances et la présenter à ta famille ?

\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler.

\- Très bien. Et pour Griffin, elle a confié à Octavia qu'elle devait te demander une avance pour garder son appartement sinon elle risque de passer Noël dehors… L'empire Griffin semble connaître quelques problèmes sous les tropiques et…

Au mot « avance », Lexa avait immédiatement tiqué. Elle s'était arrêtée d'écrire, écoutant attentivement Lincoln. Elle se leva, et se mit face à la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur Central Park. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se tourna vers le grand métis, un de ses rares sourires accrochés à ses lèvres, que bien évidemment, son confident ne manqua pas.

\- Oh non, non, non. Lexa. Tu ne vas pas faire ça.

\- Dis lui que je l'attends dans mon bureau.

\- Lexa, l'avertit-il.

\- Lincoln.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça…

\- Et toi tu n'es pas payé à me dire ce que je dois faire ou non, donc fais ce que je dis et retourne travailler, la dernière des Kardashian est loin d'être capable de choisir sa tenue toute seule sans piocher dans le rayon enfant, ordonna-t-elle.

L'homme tourna les talons, légèrement agacé de se faire renvoyer de la sorte. De son aquarium elle le vit marcher jusqu'à Clarke Griffin, lui glisser quelques mots et s'en aller alors que la blonde devenait livide. À cette vision Lexa soupira, elle leur faisait si peur que cela ? Se demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête et en roulant des yeux.

Clarke comme figée, ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, à cet instant tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal et qui mériterait un possible renvoi, défilait dans sa tête : avait-elle oublié de contacter un photographe, une mannequin, un écrivain ? Le papier du service maquillage était-il arrivé quelques secondes en retard sur son bureau ? Sa chemise avait-elle une tâche ? Lexa Woodsen avait-elle remarqué qu'il manquait le trait de cannelle dans son café du matin ?

Elle vit sa patronne rouler une nouvelle fois des yeux et la pointer du doigt lui indiquant de venir.

Clarke, distraite par toutes ses réflexions se pointa elle-même espérant que la terrible Woodsen ne la désignait pas et qu'elle passerait ses nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui.

\- Non le porte manteau derrière, l'entendit-elle dire à travers la vitre, OUI VOUS ! S'agaça Lexa, impatiente.

Clarke déposa subitement tout ce qu'elle tenait et se rua d'un petit pas, et la tête basse dans le bureau de sa dragonne de patronne.

\- Fermez les rideaux, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Clarke s'exécuta, regardant une dernière fois ses collègues à travers la vitre comme si elle se rendait à l'abattoir, alors que ceux-ci lui renvoyait des regards peinés, ou croisaient les doigts, et que certains tenaient même une petite pancarte avec un mot d'adieu.

\- Asseyez-vous Clarke.

La blonde s'exécuta et pris place en face de sa patronne qui se tenait dos à elle, admirant une nouvelle fois la neige tomber sur Central Park.

\- J'ai entendu dire, ou du moins j'ai pu lire, enfin de toute manière tout le monde est au courant, que vos parents ont quelques problèmes d'argent.

\- Un petit accident en bourse, les Griffin ne se laisse jamais abattre.

\- J'ai aussi entendu dire que vous vouliez une avance sans laquelle vous finiriez à la rue avant Noël.

Clarke mal à l'aise, s'agita un peu sur sa chaise. Elle n'avait jamais connu de problème d'argent et le simple fait de faire possiblement une croix sur tous ses sacs et ses chaussures de créateur lui retournait le coeur.

\- Nous allons faire un pacte, Miss Griffin, finit par annoncer fermement Woodsen.


	3. De gré ou de force

**Hey ! Voici le troisième petit chapitre ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et à demain !**

* * *

\- Vous n'allez pas me virer ? Demanda Clarke d'une petite voix.

\- Bien que l'envie m'ait légèrement démangé quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il manquait la cannelle dans mon café… Non, je ne vais pas vous virer.

Clarke souffla de soulagement. Si sa patronne l'avait mis à la porte, elle n'aurait pu compter sur sa possible avance et se serait réellement retrouvée à la rue.

\- En réalité, et ça me fait un peu de mal de le dire mais j'ai besoin de vous.

Clarke haussa un sourcil, intriguée. À l'accoutumée, Lexa Woodsen ne faisait que la mépriser. Elle devait être son assistante et découvrir de fond en comble le métier de rédactrice en chef d'un magazine féminin, mais la brune aux yeux verts en avait décidé autrement et l'assignait aux tâches les plus déplaisantes. « C'est pour vous faire les pieds », « Apprenez que tout ne tombe pas tout cru dans la bouche » ne cessait-elle de lui répéter, la renvoyant sans cesse à sa condition sociale : celle d'une petite fille riche, un peu capricieuse à qui on avait toujours tout donné.

\- Ma compagne m'a quitté hier soir, reprit Lexa, et quand je dis quitté, c'est quitté.

\- Désolée, murmura Clarke.

\- Le réel problème n'est pas là. À vrai dire, je dois me rendre chez ma famille pour les fêtes, et j'avais promis à ma grand-mère, qui est malade au passage, que je serais accompagnée car je cite « ça serait mon plus beau cadeau de Noël ». Or me voilà fraîchement célibataire et par conséquence dans de beaux draps.

\- Très bien… Je ne vois pas comment vous aider Miss Woodsen mais je ferais mon possible.

\- Oh bien sûr que si vous allez m'aider : vous allez venir avec moi.

\- Pardon ? demanda Clarke.

\- J'ai besoin d'une fiancée pendant une semaine, vous avez besoin d'argent, je crois que le marché est plus qu'équitable, annonça Lexa le plus normalement du monde.

La blonde explosa de rire. Elle rit jusqu'à ce que des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux et que son ventre se torde au point de lui faire mal, alors que Lexa l'observait toujours aussi sérieusement, la fixant de son regard perçant et attendant qu'elle se calme. Clarke sécha peu a peu ses larmes d'un revers de main, avant de s'apercevoir que sa patronne, elle, n'était absolument pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

\- Attendez, je récapitule… dit elle après s'être ressaisie. Vous voulez que je remplace votre compagne qui a pris la fuite juste avant les vacances de Noël en famille contre de l'argent… Wow, wow, wow, avec tout mon respect Miss Woodsen, mais c'est de la prostitution ! Je refuse ! s'écria Clarke, choquée par ce pacte du diable.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel. « De la prostitution », tout de suite les grands mots, pensa-t-elle. En était-ce ? Non, pas du tout, enfin si un petit peu quand même. Mais pour cette fois elle se devait d'aller au-delà de ses principes, les yeux attendris de sa grand-mère et son petit coeur empli de bonheur en valait largement la peine.

\- Clarke, Clarke, Clarke… Votre wagon est attaché de gré ou de force au mien…

\- J'ai cru que c'était un pacte, je dois donner mon accord pour un pacte !

\- Et bien j'ai menti, c'est un pacte forcé, répondit Woodsen sur le ton de l'indifférence, de toute manière si vous ne le faites pas vous serez virée, et bien sûr vous pourrez dire au revoir à votre avance, et donc plus d'appartement. Je vois déjà les gros titres, « l'héritière Griffin croisée dans un squat du Bronx »… Et en plus de cela, ça serait réellement dommage de ruiner tout ce que vous avez fait pour peut-être obtenir un emploi valorisant chez Women… Sérieusement… Une petite fille riche ne se serait pas abaissée à me ramener une boîte de tampons à deux heures du matin, ou traîner mon chat chez le véto, ou alors parcourir toute la ville pour retrouver à l'identique ma tasse préférée, et j'en passe.

Clarke se mit à réfléchir, Lexa lui menait la vie dur, et si elle refusait, tout ce qu'elle avait subit ne servirait à rien, et en plus de cela elle perdrait son appartement. Finalement dans l'équation elle avait sûrement plus à gagner qu'à perdre. Néanmoins, voir Lexa Woodsen dans une telle situation l'amusait, cette fois-ci, c'était elle, Clarke Griffin, qui avait le pouvoir sur la grande patronne de Women Magazine.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix, mais pour la forme, je vous donne une heure, histoire de déterminer votre avenir. Voilà le montant du chèque, peut-être que ça vous aidera à vous décider.

Lexa inscrivit le montant sur le chèque et le tendit à Clarke dont les yeux se mirent à briller. Sans un mot, feintant d'avoir toujours le pouvoir sur sa supérieure, elle quitta le bureau, alors que Lexa savait parfaitement, que les quelques zéros écrits à l'encre noir avait fait mouche. Satisfaite, elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en cuir capitonné, son stylo à la bouche et regarda Clarke quitter son aquarium.

Sans attendre, Clarke téléphona à Raven. Elle devait lui parler de tout cela et même si au final elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas tellement le choix de se soumettre à la volonté de la grande Lexa Woodsen, il fallait tout de même qu'une personne aux idées presque claires lui dise quoi faire.

\- Allo ?

\- Rae, c'est moi, soupira Clarke, alors qu'elle pouvait entendre son amie manger des chips.

\- Je sais que c'est toi, n'oublie pas que ton nom s'affiche sur l'écran, en revanche, pourquoi tant de désespoir…

\- Je déteste Woodsen.

\- Wow ! Breaking News ! Je plaisante, c'est pas nouveau ça…

\- Elle m'a proposé un truc… Tu sais, je devais demander une avance ?

\- Mouais, répondit la latina tout en continuant de mâcher bruyamment.

\- Elle a mis sur la table un chèque de 30 000$…

\- T'es passée sous le bureau Griffin ?! S'exclama Raven en s'étouffant.

\- Non mais… En échange je dois passer une semaine avec elle, dans sa famille, et jouer à la fiancée parfaite pour faire plaisir à sa grand-mère parce que Jennifer l'a abandonné !

\- Argent contre compagnie, c'est de la prostitution… Et en plus c'est de la surexploitation parce que t'aurais même pas Noël en jour de congé.

\- Je sais !

\- Mais ta boss est ultra bonne… Je te jure que je n'aurais pas réfléchis pas à deux fois si elle m'avait fait cette proposition ! Non mais sérieux Clarke ! Lexa Woodsen est une bombe, avoue-le.

\- J'avoue mais…

\- Pas de mais ! Ses grands yeux verts, cette chevelure brune et soyeuse, ce corps à se damner, ses lèvres pulpeuses…

\- Stop.

\- Non mais en plus de ça, tu ne passes jamais Noël avec tes parents, et vu le montant du chèque qu'elle a posé sur la table, tu vas passer une semaine dans ton univers bien riche et guindé ! Ça ne te changera pas trop d'air, cette semaine sera un parcours de santé pour toi ! ACCEPTE !

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière, si je refuse je suis virée.

\- ACCEPTE DOUBLEMENT !

Sur ces derniers mots, Clarke raccrocha et soupira. Finalement, de bout en bout Woodsen avait eu les cartes en main. Penaude et se sachant vaincue, elle ne laissa pas l'heure filer et se rendit dans le bureau de sa patronne.

\- C'est d'accord, prononça Clarke feignant d'être totalement sûre de ce dans quoi elle s'embarquait.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravie ! Nous décollons après demain pour Juneau.

\- Juneau ?!

Comment la très classe Lexa Woodsen pouvait-elle venir du fin fond de l'Alaska ? Se demanda Clarke, l'éternelle New-Yorkaise. En tout cas, ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.


	4. Les cochons de mer

**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Vous semblez assez pris dans cette petite fiction et vous m'en voyez ravie ! Pas plus de mots, je vous laisse à votre lecture quotidienne ^^**

 **Playlist Spotify**

 **U2 - Christmas (Baby please come home)**

* * *

Clarke arriva en trombe à l'aéroport International John Fitzgerald Kennedy. Elle avait passé ses derniers sous dans un taxi miteux dont le conducteur ne l'avait même pas aidé à décharger son imposante et luxueuse valise. Presque en retard, chaussée de ses hauts talons à la semelle rouge, lunettes de soleil relevées sur ses cheveux blonds et long manteau blanc sur les épaules, elle courut jusqu'au comptoir d'embarquement que Lexa lui avait indiqué.

Durant toute sa course, elle avait espéré que la brune plaisantait lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé leur destination, et elle s'attendait à ne pas la trouver devant la compagnie qui les mènerait à Juneau. Malheureusement, après une dernière foulée, elle se rendit compte qu'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns était la seule à attendre devant le comptoir d'Alaska Airlines, deux billets à la main.

Elle approcha de cette femme vêtue d'un blouson de ski et de bottes fourrées. Cela devait surement être une de ces paignot qui rentrait chez elle pour les fêtes, pensa-t-elle. Lexa Woodsen n'était pas là et elle remercia le ciel pour son retard. Elle fit quelque pas de plus, et salua poliment la femme qui se tenait dos à elle. Dans un revers de cheveux digne d'une pub l'Oréal, la brune se retourna et Clarke resta bouche-bée en découvrant son identité.

\- Miss Griffin, vous êtes en retard, interpella Lexa sans prendre la peine de la saluer.

\- Vous ne rigoliez pas pour l'Alaska ?

\- Pourquoi la destination serait-elle sujet à plaisanterie ?

\- Je ne sais pas je...

\- Vous pensiez que nous allions fêter Noël aux Bahamas ? lui demanda la brune pleine de dédain, et bien non, soyez heureuse de passer des vacances au chaud plutôt que sur une île où vous n'avez sûrement plus rien et où seuls les cochons de mer vous auraient tenu compagnie.

\- Je vous rappelle que JE vous tiens compagnie.

\- Je vous rappelle que vous le faite parce que vous avez besoin de ces 30 000$, répondit Lexa presque indifférente en déposant son sac de voyage sur le tapis du comptoir.

Lexa venait de lui clouer le bec en une phrase. La répartie de la reine Woodsen était sans égale, et Clarke pensa qu'il ne valait mieux pas envenimer la situation.

\- Bien, j'espère que pour la peine vous avez pris des billets en première classe.

\- Croyez-moi, je ne l'ai pas fait pour vos beaux yeux, souffla Lexa d'exaspération, prête à saisir la valise de la brune.

Lorsqu'elle vit l'imposant bagage, recouvert de cuir marron et de monogrammes LV couleur or, et capable de contenir l'équivalent de deux cadavres, elle leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

\- Quoi ? demanda innocemment Clarke.

\- Vous êtes au courant que nous ne partons qu'une semaine ? Et que nous allons en Alaska et pas à Coachella ou je ne sais où ?

Clarke ne répondit pas, sa patronne avait raison. Habituée aux voyages de luxe, elle n'avait pas pensé à tous ces petits détails: d'une tenue confortable à un sac pratique à transporter. Sans plus de mots, Lexa chargea la valise sur le tapis du comptoir et l'invita à passer les portiques de sécurité. Elle venait de foutre le dragon en rogne et le voyage s'annonçait long, très long.

* * *

L'avion avait décollé depuis quelques heures, et à cet instant, il devait sûrement survoler les plaines du Nebraska. Clarke Griffin et Lexa Woodsen étaient restées silencieuses depuis le départ, profitant agréablement des petits plaisirs de la première classe. C'était l'heure du repas, et l'hôtesse de l'air annonça le menu avant de servir deux plateaux aux New-Yorkaise.

\- Stop ! Vous ne devriez pas manger ça.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Lexa en relevant un sourcil.

\- Aussi délicieux et alléchant que ce Pad thaï puisse paraître, il est cuisiné avec des cacahuètes, et vous êtes allergique à l'arachide. D'ailleurs je pense que se connaître sur le bout des doigts pourrait largement aider à faire illusion devant votre famille.

\- Bien… Alors que savez-vous sur moi ? En plus de l'allergie à l'arachide.

\- Que vous êtes allergiques aux émotions humaines et…

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous Griffin, il paraît que vous jouez la capricieuse au bureau, au point de voler la chemise de vos collègues lorsque vous tâchez la votre… répondit Lexa du tac-au-tac tout en feuilletant un magazine.

\- Vous avez aussi un tatouage.

\- Comment vous savez ça ?! S'exclama Woodsen en posant vivement son magazine.

\- Il y a quelques semaines vous m'avez demandé d'annuler un rendez-vous chez votre dermatologue, plus exactement pour une séance de laser, j'ai supposé que c'était ça et vous venez de me le confirmer… Alors ? Une petite fleur, le nom d'une ex, un tribal ?

\- Je ne vous dirai rien…

\- Et vous vous êtes fait refaire les seins.

\- C'est faux ! J'ai annulé de moi-même.

\- Et pour la rhinoplastie ? Votre chirurgien a appelé pour une visite de contrôle.

\- Ok… Ce n'était aucunement esthétique, je me suis cassée le nez plus jeune, avoua Lexa.

\- Je sais aussi quand vous avez vos règles, que vous détestez les sushis au thon, vous les laissez toujours dans votre boîte déjeuner mais vous vous obstinez à toujours me faire commander la même, je sais aussi que votre grand-mère vous appelle toutes les semaines, que lorsque vous êtes contrariez vous admirez la vue sur Central Park et que lorsque vous êtes concentrée vous mettez votre stylo à la bouche, que vous détestez le vert sauf si c'est du kaki, que vous prenez un gingerbread latte avec du lait de soja et un trait de cannelle à partir du 1er décembre… Et je pourrais citer plein d'autres choses…

\- Bien Clarke, on dirait que vous avez développé une petite obsession pour mes petites manies et le fait que vous connaissiez mon cycle menstruel est assez… Angoissant. Devrais-je appeler un psy ?

\- Je suis juste votre assistante et tout ce qui vous concerne passe par moi ! Bref… Si nous sommes un couple, vous devez connaître aussi des choses me concernant…

\- A part le fait que vous êtes l'héritière Griffin et que vous avez bénéficié d'un piston ou devrais-je dire une rampe de lancement pour obtenir ce poste, que vous êtes un poil arrogante et suffisante, et que vous prenez le même café que moi ? À vrai dire ça me suffit amplement.

\- Avec tout votre respect, je pense que vous devriez être plus agréable si vous voulez faire croire à votre grand-mère que c'est l'amour fou entre nous. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous me détestez à ce point.

Lexa qui s'était replongée dans sa lecture leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel et souffla. Elle ne détestait pas Clarke Griffin, elle aimait juste lui mener la vie dur pour qu'elle se rende compte que dans la vie rien n'était acquis et que si un jour elle voulait avoir une vraie place dans son magazine, elle devrait travailler aussi dur qu'elle l'avait fait.

\- On vit chez moi ou chez vous ? demanda Clarke pour poursuivre sa série de question et être parfaitement préparée à répondre à celle que lui poserait la famille de Lexa Woodsen.

\- Chez moi bien évidemment, j'habite à Central Park tandis que vous galérez à payer votre loyer. Et je vous rappelle que la presse nationale sait pour vos parents et que des huissiers ont possiblement saisit beaucoup de vos biens…

Sur ces derniers mots, Lexa enfila sa paire d'écouteurs pour se plonger dans le film qu'elle venait de lancer, sous le regard ahuri de Clarke, choquée que sa patronne ne se soit pas adoucit.

\- Connasse… souffla-t-elle alors que Woodsen n'entendait plus rien.

Le silence s'était fait pesant dans l'avion qui les menaient à Juneau. Mais l'instant de calme fut de courte durée : des turbulences déclenchèrent des violentes secousses, et firent s'éteindre les lumières des cabines. À cet instant Clarke sentit une main broyer la sienne. Sous la douleur, elle tourna vivement le regard en direction de sa patronne qui semblait figée par la peur, elle se demanda même si elle respirait encore. Les secousses ne se calmèrent pas et Lexa commença à haleter se pinçant l'arête du nez pour tenter de calmer sa crise d'angoisse, en vain. Clarke, quelque peu embêtée par la situation et un peu paniquée de voir sa boss dans cet état fut surprise de l'élan de compassion qui la traversa. Elle détestait Lexa Woodsen mais soudainement, elle paraissait un peu plus humaine.

\- Hey… Respirez… Ce ne sont que de simples turbulences, ça va se calmer, prononça-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Mais Lexa ne se calma pas, et commença à sérieusement manquer d'air. Face à la détresse de sa boss, Clarke se rapprocha un peu d'elle et commença, avec son pouce, à effectuer des mouvements circulaires sur sa main.

\- Lexa, se permit-elle, tout va bien se passer, concentrez-vous sur les mouvements de mon pouce, et suivez ma respiration, on inspire, et on expire.

La brune, ne trouvant aucun autre moyen de se calmer alors que les secousses redoublaient d'intensité, se résolu à faire ce que son assistante lui disait.

\- Voilà… Là… Calmez-vous, continuez, c'est bien.

Les secousses se calmèrent et la respiration de Lexa fit de même. Reprenant soudainement conscience de la situation, la brune aux yeux vert fixa son regard sur la main de Clarke qui caressaient délicatement la sienne. Elle avait la peau douce et ses doigts l'avaient plus que détendue. Lexa releva les yeux et plongea son regard émeraude dans les deux océans de Clarke Griffin. Jamais elle ne s'était attardée sur la couleur de ses yeux, et elle ne pouvait pas mentir elle les trouvait magnifiques. Perdue dans ce regard si sincère et plein d'empathie, l'instant lui sembla durer une éternité, une douce éternité qui l'apaisait, soudainement rompue par le malaise de Clarke qui dégagea vivement sa main, se rendant compte qu'elle avait sûrement dépassé les limites.

\- Hum excusez-moi, je voulais juste que…

\- Ça reste entre nous, dit Lexa qui avait retrouvé toute son autorité.

\- Bien évidemment.


	5. La prime de risque

**Hey !**

 **Allez aujourd'hui on arrive "tranquillement" à Juneau ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée à vous !**

 **(PS: les guest, je vois vos review mais il m'est impossible de vous répondre ^^ merci à vous quand même !)**

 **Playlist spotify:**

 **Franck Sinatra - Let It Snow**

* * *

Suite au petit incident tactile, la rédactrice en chef et son assistante ne s'étaient plus adressées la parole, mal à l'aise et se fuyant un peu du regard. Comment de simples secousses avaient pu avoir raison du masque d'indifférence de Lexa Woodsen ? Se demanda Clarke. La femme dragon, s'était soudainement transformée en un tout petit chat apeuré, et Clarke sourit en pensant que Lexa Woodsen avait bien quelques failles, que finalement son autorité et sa verve cassante n'était qu'artifice.

Ses lèvres ne s'étiraient pas dans un sourire moqueur, mais plutôt dans un sourire qui voulait dire « je le savais, Lexa Woodsen est humaine, et au fond ça la rendrait presque attachante ». « Presque ». Parce qu'au final, Lexa Woodsen et sa fierté trop haut placée restait qui elle était: une patronne tyrannique capable de passer un pacte du diable seulement pour satisfaire le désir de sa grand-mère. Et au final cela aussi, la rendait attachante, pensa Clarke, être capable de débourser 30 000$ seulement pour faire plaisir à sa grand-mère plutôt que de se payer les dernières Louboutin, il fallait le faire, et cela même si Woodsen roulait sûrement sur l'or. Finalement Lexa Woodsen était-elle vraiment celle qu'elle prétendait être ? Se demanda une nouvelle fois Clarke.

\- Sortez de vos rêveries Clarke, nous allons atterrir et surtout, n'oubliez pas de me tutoyer devant eux, l'avertit Lexa qui avait retrouvé la parole.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient sur la terre ferme, attendant patiemment leur bagage avant de se rendre dans le hall des arrivées, alors que grâce aux hauts parleurs de l'aéroport, on pouvait entendre Franck Sinatra chanter _Let it Snow._

Lexa n'était pas revenue dans sa région natale depuis cinq ans, évinçant les instants en famille, les fêtes et les retrouvailles, se justifiant toujours par son trop plein de travail : sa famille avait payé le prix de sa réussite. La sienne, celle qu'elle avait gagné sans l'aide de son père.

Les deux jeunes femmes avancèrent jusqu'à la rampe descendante et Clarke tourna la tête, découvrant toute la famille Woodsen qui était venue accueillir la fille prodige. Tous l'attendaient avec des ballons, des pancartes, des cotillons pour fêter son retour, et Clarke sourit lorsqu'elle vit à quel point Lexa pouvait être aimée.

\- Vous avez un sacré fan club, chuchota Clarke à l'oreille de la brune.

\- Si vous le dites à quelqu'un au bureau, je vous jure de retirer un 0 sur votre chèque, répondit Lexa avec un sourire crispé, maintenant, tenez-moi la main.

Clarke s'exécuta et elles avancèrent jusqu'à la famille Woodsen, Lexa détacha leur mains, et s'approcha de sa petite grand-mère qui sautillait presque sur place tant elle était heureuse de la retrouver.

\- Ma petite Lexa ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te retrouver ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ma chérie…

\- A moi aussi grand-mère…

L'étreinte dura de longues secondes, ajoutant une fois de plus quelques grammes d'humanité à la terrible Lexa Woodsen, et Clarke, attendrie, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en observant cette scène. La brune se détacha de la petite mamie et alla embrasser chaudement sa sœur, puis son père dans une étreinte plus timide. Clarke pensa qu'elle allait échapper à tous ces élans d'amour auquel elle n'était pas habituée mais ce fut sans compter sur Mrs Woodsen qui s'approcha d'elle pour pincer légèrement ses joues.

\- Alors vous êtes la fiancée de ma petite fille ! Mon dieu qu'elle a bon goût ! Lexa tu ne nous a même pas présenté !

\- Tu ne m'a pas laissé le temps de le faire grand-mère… Clarke ma grand-mère, ainsi que Anya, et mon père Gustus, la famille, voici Clarke, ma… fiancée, annonça Lexa en hésitant car peu habituée aux présentations formelles.

\- Clarke ? Ton assistante ? L'interrogea son père.

\- Alors c'est toi qui a su voler le coeur de ma petite sœur ?

\- Quel joli prénom !

\- Oui, Papa c'est mon assistante mais aujourd'hui c'est un peu plus, répondit Lexa qui tentait de jouer le jeu.

\- Et elle me l'a surtout donné, répondit Clarke à la question d'Anya en saisissant spontanément la main de Lexa qui se crispa un peu.

Tous sourirent devant tant de tendresse, et la grand-mère de Lexa pensa que sa petite-fille avait enfin trouvé l'amour. La brune aux yeux verts ne leur avait jamais présenté personne alors la venue de Clarke était une grande et heureuse nouvelle.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous parliez de moi, chuchota la blonde à l'oreille de la brune.

\- Je ne parle pas de vous.

\- Alors comment votre père sait que je suis votre assistante.

\- Ne vous avancez pas trop sur ce terrain Clarke, la prévint Lexa, malicieuse.

\- Allez en route, nous avons un peu de trajet ! Et tout le monde nous attends à la maison ! annonça Mrs Woodsen.

\- Comment ça tout le monde ?! S'écria Lexa.

\- Ma chérie, ça fait cinq ans que tu n'es pas revenue alors nous avons organisé une petite fête avec toute la famille et tous nos voisins ! Et en plus ça sera l'occasion de nous présenter Clarke !

Lexa et Clarke déglutirent, elles qui croyaient seulement devoir jouer la comédie devant une assemblée restreinte, se retrouvaient à donner un grand spectacle à une bonne cinquantaine de personnes.

\- Par contre, il va comme y avoir un problème, indiqua Anya en regardant l'énorme valise de la blonde estampillés Louis Vuitton.

\- Je lui avait dit de ne pas prendre autant d'affaire… soupira Lexa.

\- Ça va être la galère avec la moto-neige… constata Anya.

\- La motoneige ? Interrogea Clarke.

\- Les routes sont impraticables avec toute cette neige, et nous avons trente miles à parcourir avant d'arriver à la maison ! S'exclama la grand-mère de Lexa.

\- Génial ! S'écria la blonde dans un sourire crispé.

Elle tira Lexa par le bras pour les isoler alors que la famille de la brune tentait de trouver une solution pour la valise de luxe.

\- Des motoneiges ? À trente miles ! Et votre grand-mère malade se tape un tel trajet dans ce froid ?!

\- Elle adore les sensations fortes, ça l'aide à oublier sa maladie… Et puis vous croyiez quoi ? Qu'on allait appeler une voiture avec un chauffeur privé ?!

\- Oui ! Vous êtes capable de me signer un chèque de 30 000$ mais vous ne pouvez pas faire venir un taxi ?!

\- Et bien non ! Vous avez beau connaître mon cycle menstruel et mon allergie à l'arachide, en réalité vous ne me connaissez pas.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais donné l'occasion à vrai dire !

\- Et cessez vos caprices de gamine de riche, ici vous êtes en Alaska, et vous allez vous déplacer en motoneige. Si ma grand-mère peut le faire vous pouvez aussi, répondit Lexa entre ses dents pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'une dispute.

\- Très bien ! Ne commençons pas à faire le vieux couple, mais je veux une prime de risque, 500$ en plus sur le chèque.

\- Parfait ! conclut Lexa.

\- Les filles ! Les appela Mrs Woodsen, nous avons trouvé une solution pour la valise !

Clarke et Lexa tournèrent vivement la tête en direction de la famille Woodsen, et la blonde se décomposa subitement : son bagage de luxe était chargé sur ce qui semblait être un traîneau qui allait sans doute être tiré par la motoneige Clarke pleurait déjà le cuir précieux sous le regard un peu moqueur de Lexa.

\- Bienvenue en Alaska Miss Griffin, chuchota la brune à son oreille.

Les deux pouces en l'air et ravie d'avoir trouvé une solution pour le bagage de la blonde, Mrs Woosden, un grand sourire aux lèvres, levait ses deux pouces en l'air en direction de Clarke, qui elle, se disait que finalement, ce pacte de Noël était bien plus avantageux pour sa boss.


	6. Gui

**Hey voici le chapitre 6 !**

 **Aujourd'hui c'est le début du partage en vrille ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)**

 **Playlist Spotify**

 **Bobby Helm - Jingle Bell Rock**

* * *

Clarke avait regardé défiler les kilomètres tout en jetant quelques regards tristes à sa valise qui lorsqu'elle ne sursautait pas sur le petit traîneau, était ensevelie sous la neige.

La grand-mère de Lexa avait insisté pour que Clarke monte derrière la brune. L'assistante n'était jamais montée sur un tel bolide, et surtout elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lexa Woodsen, qui se rendait chez Women Magazine grâce à une voiture avec chauffeur, sache conduire un tel engin comme si c'était parfaitement naturel.

Clarke, pas du tout habituée à la vitesse et surtout mal habillée pour un tel trajet, s'était collé au dos de sa boss par peur de tomber et aussi pour profiter de la chaleur de son corps. C'est sans hésiter qu'elle avait entouré sa taille de ses bras avec force, se cramponnant à elle avec vigueur. Des images peu innocentes lui vinrent à l'esprit lorsqu'elle pensa à la Lexa du bureau, notamment lorsque celle-ci portait des chemises cintrées parfois sans soutien-gorge ou alors lorsque elle mettait le bout de son stylo à la bouche de cette manière si sexy, ou alors lorsqu'elle réarrangeait sa sublime chevelure brune d'un revers de main, ou lorsqu'elle mettait ses lunettes et enchaînait avec ce petit froncement de sourcil…  
Clarke avait beau ne pas apprécier son horrible patronne pour tout le mal qu'elle lui donnait, elle ne pouvait mentir sur le fait qu'elle la trouvait incroyablement attirante et que si Lexa Woodsen n'avait pas été sa supérieure, c'est sans hésiter qu'elle aurait tenté de la mettre dans son lit.

Lexa quant à elle, sentait le corps de Clarke se rapprocher du sien, et sa tête se nicher presque au creux de son cou pour ne pas affronter les petits amas de poudreuse soulevés par les patins de la moto-neige

Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avec Jennifer. Elles couchaient ensemble certes, mais elles ne sortaient que très rarement et voyageaient encore moins. Aller voir sa famille en couple, n'était jamais arrivé, et Lexa se surpris à trouver ce moment agréable. Sentir le souffle de quelqu'un sur sa nuque et surtout lorsque la fille en question était aussi jolie que Clarke Griffin créait en elle un sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait décrire. Elle avait beau lui mener la vie dur, elle ne pouvait nier que la blonde se donnait du mal pour la satisfaire, et même si chassez le naturel il revenait parfois au galop, Clarke tentait d'être professionnelle et de gommer ses traits d'héritière.

Plusieurs fois, elle avait pu sentir sur elle le regard de brûlant de son assistante, et à chaque fois elle s'était maîtrisée pour ne pas rougir. En plus de cette histoire de pacte, chèque contre compagnie, c'était peut-être inconsciemment pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait choisit elle plutôt qu'une autre pour l'accompagner. Alors que les cheveux de la blonde chatouillait son cou, Lexa se ressaisit et se reconcentra sur la route : Clarke restait cette gamine de riches, et elle, elle restait la terrible Lexa Woodsen qui ne devait pas faillir à sa réputation.

Lexa ralentit lorsqu'elles traversèrent une petite ville. Les décorations lumineuses, les branches de sapin et le houx décoraient chacune des façades des petits commerces. « Woodsen Bakery », « Woodsen Supermarket », « Woodsen Butchery », « Woodsen dry goods », « Woodsen gas station », pouvait lire Clarke sur les écriteaux de bois.

\- J'ai cru que vous étiez une self-made woman comme vous le vendez dans vos interview, piqua la blonde.

\- Ce que ma famille possède ne fait pas qui je suis contrairement à vous, répondit la brune du tac-au-tac à la provocation de la blonde.

Sa patronne venait de la moucher en une phrase, et Clarke se dit que la prochaine fois, elle tournerait sept fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de s'attaquer à Lexa Woodsen.

Les filles descendirent de la motoneige. Clarke habituée aux hôtels de luxe et aux appartements New-Yorkais n'avait jamais vu une telle bâtisse. Sans doute moins grande que celle de ses parents à Los Angeles, mais bien plus coquette et chaleureuse. Faite de bois et de pierres, l'imposante maison se tenait fièrement entre un lac gelé et une forêt de séquoias géants. Il semblait déjà y avoir du mouvement à l'intérieur, et ce n'était pas une illusion car lorsque les Woodsen passèrent la porte, une cinquantaine de personnes les attendaient de pied ferme, ou du moins attendait la star de cette petite fête : Lexa.

Comme à l'aéroport, tout le monde accueillit la brune avec joie et tendresse, tous ravis de son retour pour les vacances de Noël. Clarke laissa sa patronne faire un petit tour des invités et en profita pour se réfugiez près du buffet, ici, elle espérait que personne ne lui poserait trop de question.

C'est qu'une heure plus tard, que Lexa s'approcha d'elle, l'air un peu épuisé mais le regard apaisé. Ses traits semblaient s'être détendue, et Lexa Woodsen l'Alaskaine semblait bien loin du terrible dragon New-Yorkais.

\- Tout va bien pour vous Clarke ? Lui demanda-t-elle en chuchotant pour que personne n'entende leur vouvoiement.

Clarke s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'une jolie femme aux traits amérindiens s'approcha d'elles et dit :

\- Lex… Tu as oublié les bonnes manières ? Tu ne nous présentes pas ?

\- Costia ! Comment vas-tu ? Clarke, je te présente Costia…

\- Son ex, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Enchantée, répondit poliment la blonde.

\- Félicitation à vous en tout cas !

\- Merci !

\- Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Passez quoi ? demandèrent en choeur Lexa et Clarke.

\- Et bien la demande en mariage !

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que le tintement d'une cuillère sur un verre se fit entendre. Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent et virent Mrs Woodsen, prête à porter un toast, et cela, elles le savaient, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Je voudrais porter un toast à ma petite fille, commença la grand-mère, et à sa très belle fiancée Clarke ! Ma chérie, je suis très heureuse de ton retour, et ce qui me rend encore plus heureuse est que tu ais trouvé l'amour… Alors je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde !

\- A Lexa et Clarke ! Répondirent les invités en coeur alors que la blonde et la brune souriaient amèrement.

\- Mais je n'ai pas fini ! Fiancées veut dire « demande en mariage » ! Alors Clarke racontez nous tout !

Lexa avait beau aimé sa grand-mère de tout son coeur, à cet instant elle la maudissait. Le malaise venait de la gagner alors que Clarke était en train de s'étouffer avec le peu de champagne qu'elle avait bu. Elles n'en avaient pas discuté et devaient inventer une histoire très vite.

\- Et bien… commença timidement Clarke, je vais laisser Lexa vous raconter cette histoire, elle adore le faire… se défila la blonde, après tout c'était sa boss qui avait dit qu'elles étaient fiancées.

\- Et bien… Voyons voir… Clarke et moi allions célébrer notre première année de relation… Et je savais que Clarke voulait faire sa demande, je la sentais tellement angoissée…

\- Chérie, reprit la blonde… Tu devrais directement passer au moment où tu m'as amené près du grand sapin du Rockfeller Center !

\- Je l'ai amené en dessous de ce sapin, qui brillait de milles feux et…

\- Elle m'a pris les mains.

\- Lexa tu ne t'es même pas agenouillée ? S'exclama Anya.

\- Pourquoi m'agenouiller alors que je voulais juste l'emmener voir le sapin ?! et je lui ai pris les mains parce qu'il faisait moins dix !

\- Lexa… Ne fait pas la dur ! Tu n'as pas pu te retenir ce soir-là et tu t'es agenouillée devant moi !

\- Bon oui, j'ai mis un genou à terre…

\- Et là elle m'a dit « Clarke Griffin, il est un peu tôt, mais voudrais tu me faire le plus beau cadeau de Noël ». Elle a sortit une petite boite, l'émotion l'a gagné, vous vous rendez compte ? Lexa qui pleure… Et là elle l'a ouverte, elle avait découpé des petits coeurs de toutes les couleurs ! ajouta la blonde mettant plus que mal à l'aise sa patronne.

\- Et là je lui ai dit Clarke « épouse-moi », fin de l'histoire. Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

\- C'est trop mignon ! S'écria Anya.

\- Ma chérie, tu es tellement romantique, ajouta Mrs Woodsen de sa voix chevrotante.

\- Et embrassez-vous les tourterelles ! Lança l'un des invités.

\- Oui allez ! Renchérit une petite dame.

\- Un petit bisou !

Lexa et Clarke se sentirent défaillirent lorsque toute l'assemblée se mit à réclamer un baiser. Sentant qu'elles n'y échapperaient pas, les filles s'exécutèrent prestement, leur lèvres se frôlant à peine.

\- Rooooh, c'est pas un baiser ça !

\- Oui ma chérie ! Donnez-vous un vrai baiser ! En plus vous êtes sous du gui ! C'est l'occasion parfaite !

\- Mrs Woodsen, se mit à rire nerveusement Clarke alors que tous les invités les poussaient de nouveau.

\- Bon allez vite fait murmura presque imperceptiblement Lexa.

\- D'accord, répondit sur le même ton la blonde.

Lexa prit en coupe le visage de Clarke. Délicatement, elle approcha sa bouche de la sienne jusqu'à se saisir tendrement de ses lèvres. L'assistante avait souvent imaginé ce moment et avait toujours pensé que les lèvres de Lexa seraient froide,et aussi sèches qu'elle, pourtant c'était tout le contraire. Sa bouche était chaude et douce, et ce baiser déclenchait en elle un picotement qu'elle connaissait bien. Étrangement, toutes deux fermèrent les yeux, et alors que ce baiser n'aurait pu duré qu'une demi seconde, elles ne se décollèrent pas l'une de l'autre. Clarke passa une main sur la nuque de la brune alors que celle-ci venait d'approfondir son baiser, frôlant dans un sourire la langue de son assistante. À bout de souffle, elles finirent par se séparer alors que les invités étaient restés bouche-bée devant un tel baiser. Le silence leur paraissait agréable, comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'elles, leur regard plongés l'un dans l'autre, elles se sourirent un peu surprise et presque tendrement.

\- Et ben dis donc ! S'exclama l'un des invités venant mettre fin à ce moment.

Le regard de tendresse laissa place à celui de la gêne, comme si ce qu'elles venaient de faire leur paraissait parfaitement impossible. D'un geste franc,et dans un raclement de gorge, elles s'écartèrent mal à l'aise, alors que Mrs Woodsen vint les réunir dans ses bras, les félicitant chaleureusement.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous ! Vous êtes magnifiques ! S'exclama la petite grand-mère sous la clameur de l'assemblée.

Clarke sourit à Lexa. Un sourire de détresse, déjà, elle savait que les choses risquaient de mal tourner.


	7. L'esprit Alonakwenoa

**Hey !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 7, sans plus attendre je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne journée !**

 **Playlist Spotify**

 **River - Tore Bojsten (Clarke et la photo)**

* * *

Tous les invités avaient quitté la demeure des Woodsen, embrassant Lexa, la félicitant ainsi que Clarke et leur promettant de se revoir le plus vite possible. Épuisées, c'est sans rechigner qu'elles avaient accepté que la grand-mère et la sœur de la brune les conduisent à leurs quartiers.

Anya et Mrs Woodsen firent entrer les deux jeunes femmes dans une immense chambre toute de bois recouvert, largement réchauffé par le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

\- C'était la chambre de Lexa quand elle était petite ! Indiqua la grand-mère.

Clarke déposa ses yeux un peu partout, sur les pierres de la cheminée, sur la sublime vue sur le lac gelé, sur les murs recouverts de photos de famille, sur les immenses tentures amérindiennes et enfin sur l'imposant lit recouvert de peaux de bêtes et de fourrures.

\- Si elles ne sont pas synthétiques vous devrez rajouter un zéro sur le chèque pour que je me taise auprès du service plaidoyer, chuchota Clarke pour plaisanter.

\- Rassurez-vous ce sont des fausses.

\- Bon sur ce… Je vais gagner mes quartiers… annonça Clarke.

Quand la grand-mère et la sœur de la brune avaient dit qu'elles allaient les mener à leur « quartiers », Clarke avait bien entendu que la proposition avait été faite au pluriel. Malheureusement, encore une fois, les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme elle l'avait prévu.

\- Allons Clarke ! Nous ne sommes pas nées de la dernière pluie, et on sait bien que notre Lexa et vous, vous adonnez à certains plaisirs ! S'exclama Mrs Woodsen en riant. Et en plus de ça, j'ai placé au-dessus de votre lit l'attrape-rêve faiseur de bébés !

\- Grand-mère… Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas…

\- Faire des bébés ? Oh je le sais bien ! Mais peut-être que l'esprit Alonakwenoa pourrait faire des miracles !

\- L'esprit Alonakwenoa ? Interrogea Clarke.

\- Lexa ne vous en a jamais parlé ?

\- Mais si ma chérie, tu sais, mes très lointains ancêtres amérindiens, tenta faussement la brune aux yeux verts.

\- Oh oui bien sûr ! feinta la blonde. D'où viendraient ces jolis yeux en amande, aussi perçant que des flèches d'apaches, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit Clarke pour piquer Lexa.

\- Bon grand-mère laissons-les, elles doivent être fatiguées, dit Anya, prévenante.

\- Oui bonne nuit mes chéries ! Et faites plein de bêtises !

\- Grand-mère… soufflèrent en chœur les sœurs Woodsen.

La porte se referma sur la blonde et la brune, qui relâchèrent enfin leur respiration.

\- Sérieusement Clarke ?!

\- Quoi sérieusement ?

\- La demande en mariage !

\- Oh je vous en prie Lexa… Un peu d'humanité même pour votre famille ne vous fait pas de mal !

\- Chhhht ! Ne criez pas ! On entend tout dans cette maison ! Et puis qui vous dit que je ne suis pas humaine avec ma famille !

\- Votre réaction !

\- Je vous demande juste de jouer le jeu ! Pas d'inventer des règles !

\- Très bien ! Et bien je serais muette comme une carpe et je vous laisserai vous débrouiller la prochaine fois ! Comme vous l'avez d'ailleurs très bien fait pour ce baiser !

Sur ces derniers mots, Clarke claqua la porte de la salle de bain attenante pour se changer. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes après, vêtue d'un mini short en satin et un haut à bretelles de la même matière, sous les yeux ahuris de Lexa qui elle portait un ensemble bien moins sexy.

\- Vous plaisantez Clarke ?

\- Pour ?

\- Vous auriez du prendre quelque chose de plus chaud.

\- Oui et bien je pensais que l'Alaska était une vaste blague !

Lexa roula des yeux, oui, chassez le naturel il revenait toujours au galop, mais elle reconnu qu'elle aurait du insister sur la destination.

La brune se glissa dans son lit, et pointa le canapé qu'elle avait préparé pour Clarke.

\- Je vous pensais plus gentlewoman… souffla la blonde, peu ravie d'être traité de la sorte.

\- On échangera demain.

Clarke se coucha, détendit ses jambes et sursauta en hurlant avant de s'extirper d'un bond de sous les couvertures.

\- Oh bordel ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Quoi encore ? demanda Lexa, fermement en se relevant.

\- Il y a quelque chose de velue sous ma couette, affirma Clarke, pleine d'effroi, qui n'osait plus retourner sur le canapé.

Lexa souffla d'exaspération. Elle se leva, marcha jusqu'au canapé, retira la couette et en sortit une bouillotte en forme de renne revêtue de faux pelage.

\- Vous parlez de ça ? demanda-t-elle en relevant un sourcil, je l'ai mis pour que vos pieds de princesses ne souffrent pas du froid.

Clarke, toute penaude baissa la tête et détourna les yeux de honte sous le regard moqueur de Lexa. Sans un mot la brune la reposa et se recoucha. Clarke fit de même et s'installa confortablement alors que le silence avait gagné la pièce. De sa position elle pouvait observer les aurores boréales danser dans le ciel.

\- C'est magnifique, chuchota-t-elle alors qu'elle pensait que Lexa dormait.

\- Ça fait partit des avantages quand on habite ici.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas rendu visite à votre famille ?

\- Quatre ou cinq ans, à vrai dire je ne sais plus…

\- Ils sont adorables en tout cas… Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venue plus souvent ?

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, mais vous partez toujours plus tôt que moi, vous n'avez jamais du le remarquer.

\- Vous vous trompez. Ce que vous a dit Charles la dernière fois, c'était méchant, mais il y avait une part de vrai : vous êtes mariée à votre magazine, et si aujourd'hui vous vous trouvez dans l'obligation de me payer pour vous tenir compagnie c'est bien parce que vous n'avez pas accordé assez de temps à votre compagne.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

\- Je ne sais pas, vous êtes… Riche, avec un certain statut, intelligente, vous vous battez pour beaucoup de cause qui nous touchent toutes, et à vrai dire vous n'êtes pas trop désagréable à regardern je pense que beaucoup se battent pour être à vos côtés.

\- Pas trop désagréable, hein ? Pourtant je vous ai vu lorgner plus d'une fois dans mon décolleté… taquina Lexa.

Clarke, telle une enfant prise la main dans le sac, et les joues en feu se cacha sous sa couverture, confirmant les dires de sa patronne.

\- Détendez-vous Clarke, j'ai l'habitude qu'on me regarde. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Lexa.

* * *

Clarke se réveilla avant Lexa. Avec tout le travail qu'elle abattait tout le reste de l'année, la brune devait avoir besoin de sommeil. Doucement elle s'approcha d'elle et remarqua à quel point elle pouvait être mignonne lorsqu'elle dormait sur le ventre, la bouche entre-ouverte et les cheveux en bataille.

A cet instant Lexa Woodsen était une jeune femme comme les autres, une loque comme les autres à vrai dire, et un sourire taquin s'afficha sur le visage de Clarke. Tout doucement elle marcha jusqu'à son téléphone, le déverrouilla et le mit en mode photo. Un cliché de Lexa Woodsen en survêtement et complètement amorphe dans son lit pourrait valoir de l'or, même bien plus que ces 30 000$ qu'elle lui avait promit.

Clarke sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre lorsque sa patronne se tourna en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Si elle la surprenait téléphone à la main au dessus de sa tête,s'en était finit d'elle. Mais la brune ne se réveilla pas, Clarke regarda son visage à travers l'écran et la trouva extrêmement belle sans tout son maquillage, Lexa était une beauté naturelle. Comme subjuguée par cette image, la blonde ne pu se retenir de la capturer, Lexa Woodsen dormant comme un bébé, elle garderait ça jalousement pour elle.

Dans un geste prévenant qu'elle ne reconnu pas, elle saisit un des pans de la couverture et le réajusta sur le corps de la brune pour lui tenir chaud avant de quitter la chambre sans un bruit. Mais chassez le naturel, il revint au galop, et en bonne gossip girl qu'élle était, elle envoya la photo de son téléphone personnel au professionnel : deux exemplaires, c'était plus sûr si elle voulait la faire chanter un jour.

Il faisait un froid de canard dehors, et l'épais manteau qu'elle avait piqué à Lexa ne lui tenait pas bien chaud. Elle se demanda même comment Fluffy, le petit Loulou de Poméranie de la grand-mère de Lexa, faisait pour ne pas en porter alors que tout ses congénères New-Yorkais étaient à cette période de l'année vêtue des plus belles doudounes taille "canin".

\- Saleté de réseau… marmonna-t-elle en tentant d'appeler Raven.

Alors que la tonalité se brouillait, Clarke remercia finalement le ciel lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son amie à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Rae !

\- Yo Clarkie, bien tes petites vacances ?

\- L'enfer.

\- Comment ça l'enfer ? Ah je sais… ils ont réglé la température du jacuzzi sur 38.2 au lieu de 38.4…

\- Très drôle Raven… Pour info je suis perdue au fin fond du cul de l'Alaska.

\- L'Alaska ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?

\- Sa famille vit là-bas !

\- Tu sais quoi ? Il y a du positif dans le négatif.

\- Je ne crois pas non…

\- Si ! Imagine Lexa Woodsen seulement vêtue d'un débardeur en train de couper du bois à l'aide d'une méga grosse hâche, son corps brûlant dégageant de la vapeur dans ce froid glacial…

\- Il fait moins huit mille Raven, et mes doigts de pied sont actuellement en train de congeler à vrai dire… Alors je ne crois pas que Lexa se mettra en débardeur.

Alors que Raven lui donnait les dernières nouvelles de New-York, Clarke leva la tête apercevant qu'un aigle l'observait. Son cri déchira le silence paisible du début de matinée et l'oiseau piqua droit sur le petit chien de Mrs Woodsen qui jouait dans la neige.

\- Ouais, hum, hum, écoute, là, Raven je suis dans la merde, un aigle me poursuit.

\- T'as découvert le thé amérindien toi !

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'immense animal ralentit son vol, s'empara du petit chien de la grand-mère de Lexa et commença à l'emmener un peu plus loin entre ses serres.

\- Lâche ce chien sale bête ! S'exclama Clarke alors qu'elle-même s'accrochait à la boule de poils.

\- Clarke ? Clarke ? Appelait Raven de l'autre côté du fil.

Téléphone à la main, tentant de sauver le petit chien, l'aigle royal finit par lâcher la petite bête en emportant son téléphone.

\- Non pas le téléphone ! Rends le moi ! Hurla-t-elle sur l'aigle, tiens ! Prend Fluffy allez !

Clarke tendit le chien en direction de l'aigle. Un échange nécessaire selon elle, le chien de la grand-mère contre son seul moyen de rester en contact avec New-York, le choix était vite fait. Mais l'oiseau n'en fit qu'à sa tête et s'envola au loin avec son téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Demanda Lexa à sa sœur en observant la scène par la fenêtre.

\- Je crois qu'elle joue avec le chien de grand-mère… Elle est mignonne quand même.

\- Clarke ne sortirait pas par moins dix, je vais voir ça.

\- Putain fais chier ! S'exclama-t-elle complètement dépitée et en donnant des coups de pied dans le vide.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda Lexa, intriguée par le comportement de la blonde.

\- Oh Lexa ! Vous tombez bien ! Un aigle est arrivé ! Il a voulu enlever Fluffy, j'ai voulu le sauver ! Et j'ai du échanger mon portable personnel contre lui ! Dit-elle d'une seule traite, finissant son histoire un peu essoufflée.

\- Clarke ? Vous avez un peu forcé sur le rhum dans le lait de poule ?

\- Non ! Mais je n'ai plus de téléphone… s'exclama la blonde complètement dépitée en donnant des petits coups de tête sur l'épaule de la brune.

\- Au moins ce n'était pas le téléphone professionnel, je n'aurais pas supporté un nouveau caprice pour le dernier Iphone… Là… Ce n'est rien, venez dans mes bras, on nous observe par la fenêtre.

Clarke se laissa aller à l'étreinte, nichant sa tête au creux du cou de Lexa, profitant une nouvelle fois de la chaleur de son corps, et de cette tendresse parfaitement feinte. Son téléphone, sa vie toute entière reposait sûrement au fond du lac ou dans un nid, et elle avait bien besoin de ce câlin.

\- Prenez moi dans vos bras, lui ordonna doucement la brune.

L'assistante n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et s'exécuta, passant ses mains dans le blouson de Lexa, effleurant de ses doigts son ventre légèrement musclé avant de venir entourer sa taille et de la coller un peu plus à son corps.

\- Voilà… Et on ira acheter un téléphone en ville, d'accord ? Mais aujourd'hui les filles vous ont prévu une petite sortie.

\- D'accord… Et Lexa, ne profitez pas de ma détresse pour me donner un fougueux baiser, plaisanta Clarke.

\- Mais ! Je… balbutia la brune les joues complètement en feu alors que son assistante venait de quitter son étreinte et s'éloignait d'elle un sourire taquin aux lèvres.


	8. Camélia, Janet et Costia

**Hey !**

 **Petit instant émotion et la petite sortie de Clarke pour ce chapitre ;)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Playlist Spotify (toujours sur mon compte Flowerkepa)**

 **The Lake Poets – 1996 (Lexa)**

 **INXS – Need you tonight (Clarke, les Woodsen, Janet)**

 **Tore Bojsten – The Christmas Song (Clarke et Costia)**

* * *

Lexa s'installa à la table du petit déjeuner, tandis que Clarke prenait une douche pour se réchauffer. Cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Elle, dans cette grande maison, l'odeur des biscuits aromatisé à la cannelle et à la noix de muscade se mêlant subtilement à celle du lait de poule qui bouillait sur le feu. Lexa sourit en regardant le grand sapin se dresser près de la cheminée, un gâteau dans la bouche, elle s'approcha de l'arbre et passa ses doigts sur les boules. « Papa », « Grand-mère », « Anya », « Lexa », « Maman »… Une boule de tristesse se forma au fond de sa gorge lorsque les souvenirs heureux l'envahirent. Ce Noël serait tout autre si elle était là… Et sans doute serait-elle revenue plus tôt si elle avait été là. Et puis si elle avait été là, elle aurait sûrement été de bon conseil pour gérer cette situation sur le fil du rasoir avec son assistante… Sa mère lui manquait plus que tout, c'était un fait, et elle aura sans aucun doute donné le monde pour pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras encore une fois. Ses songes furent troublé par Anya qui s'approcha d'elle, lui retirant le gâteau de la bouche sans douceur pour en croquer un bout.

\- Hé mais c'est mon gâteau !

\- Je te le rends que si tu réponds à ma question.

\- On a plus cinq ans Anya…

\- Ta petite copine ne s'appelait pas Jennifer aux dernières nouvelles ?

Lexa devint livide, de peur que sa sœur n'ait découvert son secret.

\- Tu te plantes… C'était il y a une éternité… répondit-elle en se ressaisissant de son biscuit.

\- En même temps… Tu appelles tellement souvent… lui reprocha Anya.

\- Je sais An'… Et je te promets de m'améliorer, d'appeler et de venir plus souvent…

\- Ouh… Lexa qui promet d'être un peu plus présente, mais que se passe-t-il ?

Serait-ce grâce à une certaine blonde du nom de Clarke Griffin ?

Ce que lui avait dit Clarke la veille au sujet de la réaction de Charles et du fait qu'elle soit mariée à son magazine lui revint en pleine face. Elle n'avait pas fait que négliger sa compagne, elle avait aussi délaissé sa famille qui pourtant l'avait toujours soutenue dans ce qu'elle avait entrepris, du moins sauf son père.

\- Sûrement, oui, finit-elle par répondre un petit sourire aux lèvres, se rendant inconsciemment compte des biens faits de la blonde sur elle.

Anya lui sourit tendrement, embrassant sa joue avant de s'éclipser en lui volant son dernier bout de biscuit.

\- T'es une gamine !

\- Ceux à la cannelle sont mes préférés petite sœur ! Dit-elle depuis l'escalier.

\- Lexa, je peux te parler une minute ? Demanda son père qui s'était avancé à pas de loup.

Généralement, lorsque Gustus Woodsen désirait discuter avec sa fille, c'était généralement pour lui remonter les bretelles par rapport aux affaires familiales. Lexa pensa que son père allait faire une trêve pour Noël et surtout après ne pas l'avoir vu durant cinq ans, mais malheureusement la brune aux yeux verts vit ses espoirs réduits à néant lorsqu'il prononça d'un air grave :

\- Quand compte tu revenir ?

\- J'ai promis à Anya que je passerais plus de temps ici à l'avenir, répondit Lexa pour esquiver la réelle question de son père.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça Lexa. Je te parle de ta place ici, à gérer les affaires.

\- Pourquoi Anya ne le fait pas ?

\- Anya en gère une partie, mais elle ne peut pas tout faire.

\- Et je n'ai pas envie de le faire, rétorqua Lexa en fuyant la discussion.

\- Ah oui, il est sûr qu'il est mieux d'être une « it-girl » à la tête d'un magazine ! Sauf que Lexa ce n'est pas un vrai métier et tes responsabilités sont ici ! S'exclama son père en la retenant par le bras.

\- Je suis rédactrice en chef du plus grand magazine féminin du monde Papa ! Ma responsabilité est de mener des combats à travers des articles et des photos. Alors si Papa, j'ai un vrai métier, un métier qui m'intéresse.

\- Ta mère n'aurait jamais approuvé.

\- Laisse maman en dehors de ça ! Et bien sûr qu'elle aurait approuvé ! Elle voulait notre bonheur ! Et je suis sûre qu'elle serait fière de ce que je fais aujourd'hui ! S'emporta la brune aux yeux verts.

\- Non Lexa, elle voudrait que tu sois ici, avec nous !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- Ah non tous les deux ! Pas devant les photos de Camélia, elle ne peut peut-être pas vous voir, mais de là-haut je suis sûre qu'elle vous entend vous disputer ! S'exclama Mrs Woodsen pour mettre fin à la querelle entre son fils et sa petite fille. Et puis enfin ! C'est bientôt Noël ! Je ne veux pas vous voir vous disputez !

Lexa quitta rageusement la maison, s'emparant au passage d'une paire de botte, d'une doudoune et de ses écouteurs, sous le regard plein de colère de son père et celui attristé de sa grand-mère.

* * *

La grand-mère de Lexa et Anya avait tenu à emmener Clarke en ville pour une petite surprise. La blonde était montée derrière Mrs Woodsen, et elle l'avait amèrement regrettée : alors que Lexa avait essayé d'adopter une conduite douce, sa grand-mère avait été un vrai danger, empruntant les sentiers de poudreuses, s'élançant sur des bosses et accélérant dans les virages au-delà du raisonnable.

Les trois femmes pénétrèrent dans un bar un peu sombre, où de nombreux visages que Clarke reconnut était déjà présent. Il était à peine midi, et on lui servit déjà un cocktail fait avec elle ne savait quel alcool. La musique d'un autre temps était assourdissante et ne permettait pas à Clarke de comprendre ce qu'Anya lui disait.

\- On s'est dit que ça serait bien de faire ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille ! Dit-elle en tentant de couvrir le bruit, en servant un autre cocktail à Clarke.

\- Asseyez-vous Clarke ! Le spectacle va commencer ! Ordonna la grand-mère de Lexa.

Et quel spectacle… Une strip-teaseuse qui semblait avoir avalé un éléphant et un rhinocéros à la fois, dont le maquillage pourrait aisément recouvrir un camion volé et dont le bikini était fait de guirlandes de Noël, s'approcha d'elles sur cette horrible musique des années 80. Clarke resta choquée par cette vision alors que les Woodsen et leur voisine semblaient elles se satisfaire du spectacle en riant et en tapant dans leur main. Elles étaient loin les strip-teaseuse de New-York, répliques presque identique des anges de Victoria's Secret… pensa Clarke.

Clarke croyait que son supplice n'irait pas plus loin que cette vision d'horreur de cette femme se trémoussant dans un bikini bien trop petit pour elle, mais la grand-mère de Lexa et la strip-teaseuse n'étaient pas du même avis. La femme s'approcha à quatre pattes d'elle et s'empara de ses mains pour les coller sur ses seins puis les faire glisser sur ses fesses. C'en était trop pour Clarke, qui même avec tout l'alcool qu'elle avait avalé, ne pouvait plus supporter l'ambiance suffocante qui régnait dans ce bar miteux.

Clarke sortit et respira à plein poumons l'air glacial de ce mois de décembre. Les douces lumières des enseignes Woodsen étaient bien plus attrayantes que les flash criards de cette pseudo boîte de charme, et la voix de ce jeune homme reprenant le fameux The Christmas Song _,_ était bien plus apaisante que ces horribles basses.

\- Vous n'appréciez pas les charmes de Janet ? Demanda une petite voix.

Clarke se tourna et se rendit compte de la présence de Costia, l'ex petite amie de Lexa.

\- Janet n'est pas très à mon goût à vrai dire… Il n'y a qu'une femme qui me plaît en fait, poussa-t-elle un peu en se convaincant qu'une petite dose de comédie ne ferait pas de mal à leur mensonge.

\- C'est vrai que Lexa est une fille formidable…

\- Sauf quand elle fait sa tête de mule, je vous jure que pendant ces moments-là, j'ai juste envie de l'étriper.

\- Je sais bien, n'oubliez pas que je l'ai pratiqué pendant quelques années..

\- Oui… C'était du sérieux entre vous ?

\- On s'est fréquenté tout le lycée, répondit Costia en souriant, je pensais que je ferais ma vie avec elle.

\- D'ailleurs… Sans paraître trop curieuse…

\- Lexa malgré l'empire familial, avait de grands rêves, dont celui de mener un combat pour les femmes, et bien que je partage ses positions, son rêve de magazine et de New-York n'était absolument pas le mien. Alors… Je l'ai laissé partir… Elle a eu beaucoup de mal au départ, tout ici lui manquait, et elle a du se débrouiller sans un sou. Mais à force de travaille acharné, la voilà aujourd'hui, en moins de dix ans, à la tête de Women Magazine. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit… Vous avez de la chance Clarke.

\- Oui, Lexa est vraiment une perle…

\- Santé à toutes les deux, murmura Costia d'un sourire un peu peinée avant de retourner dans l'établissement.


	9. L'instant bûcheronne

**Hey ! Voici le chapitre 9 !**

 **Je crois qu'il y a une scène ici que vous attendez pour la plupart ahah !**

 **Et comme vous avez été trop gentils jusqu'à maintenant, l'histoire s'est possiblement allongée d'un chapitre ;)**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous souhaite une excellente journée !**

 **Playlist Spotify**

 **Blondie – One way or another (Clarke, Mrs Woodsen, la motoneige)**

 **Slipknot - Psychosocial (dans les écouteurs de Lexa)**

 **Ps : toujours merci aux guests (je ne peux toujours pas vous répondre... Et notamment à GiveMeLove pour la plume magnifique ahah, si tu veux lire Galway girl tu es la/le bienvenu.e, oui, je m'auto-pub et alors ?!)**

* * *

La nuit était presque tombée sur l'Alaska. Clarke était à son grand étonnement heureuse de rentrer et de retrouver Lexa, seule figure calme qu'elle connaissait dans ce milieu hostile. La grand-mère de la brune gara en grande trombe la moto, faisant crisser les patins dans la neige légèrement verglacée et presque passer Clarke par dessus-elle.

Le moteur coupé permit d'entendre le bruit d'une hache s'abattant avec force dans le bois. La blonde releva la tête et déglutit. Raven devait sûrement être voyante et elle se fit la réflexion de l'appeler pour qu'elle lui dise quel numéro jouer pour la loterie nationale de Noël. Un peu plus loin, dans l'immense jardin de la famille Woodsen, Lexa vêtue d'un jean, d'un t-shirt blanc moulant parfaitement son corps sculptural et une chemise de bûcheron nouée autour de la taille, semblait s'en prendre à un pauvre arbre à coup de heavy metal dans les oreilles.

Clarke se figea devant cette vision de l'enfer : Lexa suant sous l'effort, son corps fumant dans le froid de décembre, son biceps musclé recouvert d'un tatouage… Elle trouvait Lexa Woodsen abominablement sexy. Sa patronne était sexy. Leur lien hiérarchique lui revint subitement lorsque sa grand-mère la tira de ses pensées :

\- J'espère qu'elle ne vous tape pas comme ça dessus au bureau !

\- Oh non… Elle est plus du genre à lancer des regards si glaçant qu'il vous transformerait en pierre, un peu comme Méduse.

\- Mais pas à vous Clarke, n'est-ce pas ? Vous, elle vous regarde de son regard brûlant et aimant…

\- Heu… hésita Clarke un peu gênée ne sachant pas si Mrs Woodsen énonçait une réelle vérité ou si elle la supposait seulement.

\- Ne soyez pas timide, rit-elle, je l'ai bien vu faire avec vous, et à vrai dire il n'y a pas besoin de feu dans la cheminée lorsque vous êtes toutes les deux dans la même pièce !

Sur cette révélation, la grand-mère de Lexa quitta la blonde, l'air de rien, semant un profond doute dans son esprit. Lexa la regardait-elle de la même manière qu'elle le faisait à l'instant ? Sûrement pas… Lexa était bien trop distinguée pour qu'un filet de bave dégouline le long de sa bouche.

Comme si une nouvelle force de la pesanteur régissait son corps, Clarke se sentit attirer tel un aimant par la brune aux yeux verts toujours en pleine activité. Sans réfléchir, elle entama quelques pas dans sa direction, mais Anya l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en la retenant par le bras.

\- Tu devrais la laisser quand elle est comme ça…

\- Mais… tenta de protester la blonde.

\- Tu as beau partager sa vie, et sans doute la connaître par coeur, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas qu'en pleine colère elle confonde ton bras avec une branche.

Convaincue par ce qu'il risquait de lui arriver, Clarke capitula. Ennuyée de la voir dans un tel état, elle jeta un regard peinée à la brune qui continuait de s'acharner sur ce tronc et décida de rentrer dans la grande demeure de bois.

* * *

\- Gustus ! Héla Mrs Woodsen.

Le grand gaillard descendit de son bureau perché pour faire face à sa mère, qui se tenait les bras croisés devant lui. Elle s'approcha de son fils et sa petite taille ne l'empêcha de lui mettre une petite tape derrière la tête.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi Lexa s'amuse-t-elle à déforester notre jardin en écoutant de la musique qui pourrait réveiller tous les esprits de la fôret ?

\- Parce que je lui ai remis les pieds sur Terre.

\- Et qu'est-ce que d'avoir les pieds sur Terre mon fils ?

\- Revenir ici ! Et s'occuper de nos affaires !

\- Gustus ! Quand reconnaitras-tu que ta fille a les pieds sur Terre ! Elle est une des femmes les plus influentes du monde et toi tu ne le reconnais même pas !

\- Elle passe surtout son temps à se pavaner de gala en gala au bras d'une héritière oui !

\- Et bien si c'est son choix laisse-la ! Et puis cette héritière est sa future femme, soit ta future belle-fille ! Elle revient ici pour Noël et toi la seule chose que tu trouve à faire c'est de la rabaisser alors qu'elle ne cherche que ta reconnaissance ! Tu sais bien Gustus que si elle est partie c'est parce que les choses devenaient trop pesante ici et qu'elle avait besoin de vivre son rêve pour s'apaiser, aujourd'hui elle a tout : le pouvoir,et l'amour, mais si elle ne revient pas aussi souvent qu'elle le pourrait c'est bien à cause de toi. Et pour finir, j'aimerai que tu respectes au moins Noël ! Pas de dispute à Noël.

Gustus décida de ne pas en rajouter. Atteint en plein coeur par les mots de sa mère, il se contenta de seulement tourner les talons et de retourner dans son bureau pour faire mûrir tout ce que sa mère venait de lui dire.

Mrs Woodsen quant à elle, se tourna vers l'immense sapin qui trônait près de la cheminée. De ses doigts un peu tremblants, elle saisit la boule blanche gravée du mot « maman », et soupira.

\- Camélia… Si tu étais là ma chérie… Il n'y avait que toi qui pouvait lui faire entendre raison… Et si tu voyais ta Lexa… Elle nous a enfin ramené quelqu'un, tiens ! Elle s'appelle Clarke, e je crois que même si Lexa tente de nous cacher ses émotions, je vois qu'elle est très amoureuse d'elle… Tu nous manque Camélia, fini de chuchoter la grand-mère en relâchant délicatement la boule.

* * *

Alors que ses cheveux empestaient l'odeur de cigarette et ressemblaient désormais à des nids d'oiseaux, emmêlés par la vitesse de la moto-neige, Clarke décida de prendre une longue douche chaude, embuant les miroirs et donnant à la salle de bain des allures de hammam. Trente minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à quitter la brume presque suffocante qu'elle avait créée. Elle chercha de la main de quoi s'essuyer, mais rien ne lui vint. Elle sortit un peu plus le bras de la cabine douche, cherchant à tâtons une serviette, mais encore une fois, elle ne trouva rien.

\- Et merde… souffla-t-elle en se rendant compte de son erreur.

Lexa, complètement essoufflée par l'effort, et assez défoulée après son carnage forestier, s'essuya le front, et souffla une dernière fois les derniers grammes de sa rage. D'un pas rapide, elle avança en direction de sa chambre, préférant passer par la baie vitrée plutôt que par l'entrée. Il ne devait y avoir personne à cette heure, à part son père qu'elle ne désirait absolument pas croiser. Les filles, quant à elles, devaient encore être en ville en train de balader Clarke entre les boutiques et les bars. Sans retirer ses écouteurs, et portable à la bouche, elle retira son t-shirt, son jean, défit son soutien-gorge et laissa glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes pour se diriger vers la douche.

Clarke se figea lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un pénétrer dans la salle de bain en chantonnant et se rendit compte de sa seconde erreur : ne pas avoir verrouillée la porte. Encore nue sous la douche et tentant de trouver une solution à son problème de serviette, bêtement elle se pinça les lèvres, priant pour que la personne ne soit que de passage. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'annoncer que Lexa entra à reculons sous la douche, ne se rendant pas compte de sa présence. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle se retourna qu'elle hurla et sursauta de peur, retombant contre le corps glissant de Clarke qui dans un réflexe inné rattrapa tant bien que mal le corps nu de sa patronne.

\- Bordel ! Clarke ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites nue sous la douche !

\- Et bien je prenais une douche ! Et vous ?!

\- J'allais prendre une douche ! S'exclama Lexa en tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son intimité tout en essayant de garder son regard ancré dans celui de la blonde.

Mais l'envie était bien trop forte, et sans retenue elle se permit de lorgner une demi-seconde sur le corps de son assistante, laissant aller son regard sur ses hanches sur lesquelles elle mourrait soudainement d'envie de poser ses mains, sur son joli ventre plat, sur sa poitrine avantageuse, sur ses épaules sur lesquelles perlaient quelques gouttes d'eau qu'elle aurait bien lécher pour réhydrater sa gorge qui s'était faite soudainement sèche. Devant le silence de sa patronne et son regard bien trop insistant, Clarke releva un sourcil et d'un geste prompt cacha ses seins et son intimité, alors que Lexa, prise sur le fait tenta tant bien que mal de se défendre :

\- Clarke ! Regardez-moi dans les yeux !

\- Vous plaisantez ?! Je ne fais que ça ! C'est vous qui me déshabillez du regard !

\- Vous êtes déjà nue !

\- Bon assez, je m'en vais… soupira Clarke, l'étroitesse de la douche la forçant à glisser contre le corps nu de Lexa.

Sentir la chaleur de sa peau, la pointe de ses seins contre son dos et l'odeur de son parfum, électrisa tous ses sens, déclenchant en elle un frisson incontrôlable alors qu'il devait bien faire une quarantaine de degré dans cette salle de bain.

\- Clarke, n'en profitez pas… souffla la brune qui avait bien du mal à se contrôler en sentant les fesses de son assistante se frotter à son intimité alors qu'elle tentait de s'extirper de la douche.

\- Voyons Lexa, vous auriez pu vous décaler ! C'est fou d'avoir une douche aussi petite dans une maison aussi grande !

Woodsen se mordit la lèvre, Clarke avait raison, certes la douche était petite, mais il y avait bien assez de place pour deux, et elle aurait largement pu se décaler pour laisser passer la blonde. Pourtant son inconscient avait décidé qu'elle resterait là, appréciant que sa peau entre en contact avec celle de sa fausse fiancée.

\- Je vous jure que si vous racontez ça au bureau… la prévint-elle alors qu'elle s'étaient soudainement ressaisit.

\- Je sais, vous enlèverez un zéro sur mon chèque, héla Clarke depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Deux zéro !

\- Peu importe, j'ai de quoi vous faire chanter boss ! Lança Clarke en repensant à la photo qu'elle avait prise de Lexa alors qu'elle était paisiblement endormie, et qu'elle avait bien fait d'enregistrer à deux endroits différents.

\- Clarke ?! S'écria la brune aux yeux verts.

Mais la blonde ne lui répondit que par un rire… Et ce rire… Lexa commençait à réellement l'aimer, un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs.


	10. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes

**Hello everybody !**

 **Voici le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (en tout cas, il y a mon instant préféré ^^ tout subtignon (subtil et mignon)**

 **La playlist Spotify**

 **Elvis Preysley – Can't help falling in love (Lexa)**

 **Hayley Reihnart – Can't help falling in love (Clarke)**

 **Wham – Last Christmas.**

 **PS:** vous savez pour ceux qui me suivent à quel point je défends mes histoires bec et ongles devant les remarques parfois peu constructives et à quel point je peux être susceptible (parfois). Donc, pour le guest qui est "loin de te faire des reproches Flowerskepa mais je crois que t'as oublié de prendre en compte des petits détails" en mode j'aime le récit mais je cherche quand même la petite bête, petites explications:

1) la FF a été écrite en 3 jours et est publiée en premier jet (seul 1 chapitre a été intercalé): pas le temps de niaiser avec des descriptions fournies comme dans Galway Girl

2) perso, quand je vais me doucher, je fais pas gaffe à la buée (n'est pas Sherlock qui veut hé oui...), Lexa non plus vu qu'elle est un peu perdue dans ses pensées à cet instant avec de la musique dans les oreilles.

3) cabine de douche désigne ici dans mon imaginaire, une petite douche à l'italienne, avec un mur et une toute petite paroi mais bon, n'étant par architecte j'avais un peu la flemme de dessiner les plans et de les partager avec tout le monde, jusqu'à donner la couleur de la mosaïque de la salle de bain.

4) "en plus, logiquement si les parois sont transparentes" et non... parce que s'il y a de la buée, la paroi ne peut pas être transparente, donc Lexa ne peut pas voir Clarke (dans ta configuration) ;)

5) l'important est qu'elles se soient retrouvées dans la même douche et que cela était largement possible avec les conditions précédemment installées.

Voilà, voilà, kiss à toi quand même guest anonyme, profite bien de ce récit de Nowel

* * *

Le repas se passait tranquillement. Entre les délicieux plats préparés par Mrs Woodsen, la chaleur de la cheminée, les blagues d'Anya, les cousins et cousines qui jouaient près du sapin, et la soudaine amabilité du père de Lexa, tout était parfait.

La brune aux yeux verts était déconcertée par l'aisance dont Clarke faisait preuve: elle riait et discutait avec la plus grande des facilités, prenant part à certaines conversations, faisant rire les invités avec quelques histoires, et plusieurs fois elle s'était sentie rougir lorsque la blonde l'avait caressé de ses grands yeux bleus tout en ventant aux autres à quel point elle était incroyable en affaire.

Ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser en présence de la blonde, et les images de son corps collé au sien lui parvenant comme des flash et lui déclenchant des bouffées de chaleur, elle se décida à quitter la table pour prendre l'air, sous le regard curieux de Clarke.

\- Je vais juste prendre l'air, la rassura-t-elle dans un sourire.

De la terrasse, appuyée contre la rambarde, laissant l'air glacial s'emparer de son corps, elle espérait se remettre les idées en place. En vain. Surtout lorsqu'elle voyait Clarke, son verre de vin à la main, rire de bon coeur avec sa grand-mère alors qu'Anya leur racontait une nouvelle anecdote, qu'une de ses cousines était installée sur ses genoux, et que son père, un petit sourire aux lèvres lui servait une part de tarte. C'est comme si Clarke avait été faite pour s'intégrer parfaitement à cette scène, et même si ce soir il manquait définitivement quelqu'un à cette table, le coeur de Lexa se faisait bien moins lourd face à tant de joie. Tout semblait en parfaite harmonie. Semblait. Clarke était son assistante avec qui elle avait conclut un pacte.

Alors qu'à travers la grande baie vitrée, elle la fixait s'esclaffer une nouvelle fois, la blonde saisit son regard, plongeant ses deux océans dans ses émeraudes. Peu à peu Clarke cessa de rire, sa bouche grande ouverte se transformant en un léger sourire alors qu'elle pouvait sentir ses joues rougir.

Comme si tout n'existait plus autour d'elle, seul le regard de Lexa, plongé dans le sien la maintenait encore sur Terre. Jamais on ne l'avait regardé de cette manière… Cet instant, aussi plaisant que bref fut interrompu par la voix de Mrs Woodsen qui lui proposa une nouvelle part de tarte. Clarke répondit poliment, avant de retrouver une dernière fois le regard de Lexa qui leva son verre en sa direction comme pour lui porter un toast. Et Clarke se dit soudainement, que la terrible Lexa Woodsen, son petit sourire en coin, et ses yeux verts dans lesquels les flammes de la cheminée dansaient, pourrait bien la faire craquer.

* * *

Clarke était désormais couchée sur le canapé dans lequel elle dormait depuis plusieurs nuits. Lexa avait disparue. La brune aux yeux verts était seulement censée prendre l'air, mais lorsque Clarke l'avait cherché du regard, elle ne se trouvait plus sur la terrasse. Deux bonnes heures étaient passées sans qu'elle ne réapparaissent. Mais Clarke ne s'inquiétait pas, Lexa était un loup solitaire qui profitait sûrement d'une balade nocturne à la lumière de la lune et des aurores boréales.

Le téléphone de Clarke affichait une heure douze du matin. Elle en déverrouilla l'interface. Elle ne pouvait même pas appeler Raven, son téléphone professionnel n'étant bourré que des numéros des personnes travaillant chez Women une chose pourrait la distraire : la photo de Lexa dormant à poings fermés et sur laquelle elle glissa un doigt, dessinant les contours du visage de la belle brune, un sourire bête s'étirant sur son visage.

\- Vous ne dormez pas ? Demanda Lexa en entrant dans la chambre par la baie vitrée, et faisant sursauter Clarke qui s'empressa de verrouiller son téléphone.

\- Je me demandais où vous étiez passée.

\- Simple balade, répondit Lexa, en se déshabillant et glissant sous sa couette.

Un silence s'installa. Pas de ceux qui font peur ou qui mettent mal à l'aise. C'était un silence plaisant, confortable, propice aux confidences. Un silence que Lexa troubla en soufflant légèrement, pas de déception ou d'agacement, mais comme si elle se donnait un peu de courage.

\- Mon livre favoris est Orgueil et préjugés de Jane Austen… Je déteste les bégonias… J'ai des origines amérindiennes par mes deux parents et norvégienne par ma mère. Elle est décédée dans un crash d'avion quand j'avais seize ans. Ma relation avec Costia n'était pas… Enfin on ne couchait même plus ensemble les derniers mois, j'aime le chocolat mais que celui avec des noisettes entières… Je préfère les pantoufles à mes talons. J'ai pleuré après ma dispute avec Charles… Le tatouage, est le même que celui de ma mère, une référence à nos origines… Je me suis cassée le nez à un cours de boxe. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en Inde. Et ma chanson préféré en décembre est Last Christmas… révéla Lexa, ponctuant chacune de ses phrases par un petit silence que Clarke respecta religieusement.

\- Je comprends votre frustration si ça fait un bail que vous n'avez couché avec personne… taquina la blonde pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Lexa lui lança un énorme coussin pour faire taire ce ricanement qu'elle savait faussement moqueur et se recoucha.

\- Je me livre en pâture et vous ne retenez que ça ! Fit-elle mine de s'offusquer.

Clarke rit de nouveau, avant de laisser le silence de la nuit les envelopper une nouvelle fois durant quelques secondes.

\- Je le pensais quand je disais que vous étiez incroyable en affaire, enfin vous êtes incroyable tout court. Et je vous trouve merveilleuse Lexa… Vous devriez vous comporter de cette manière à la rédac'…

\- Et moi je vous trouve drôle Clarke, et je trouve que vous vous adaptez plutôt bien à l'environnement, et vous devriez retirez votre image de petite pourrie gâtée… contra Lexa pour la taquiner.

Un nouveau silence se fit, la brune aux yeux verts se sentait bien là, en compagnie de son assistante. Elle aurait même pu l'inviter dans son lit, telle une amie pour ne pas la laisser dormir sur le canapé, mais elle savait que si elle franchissait cette limite, la frontière d'une possible amitié risquait d'être rapidement dépassée, surtout lorsque les flash du corps de Clarke refaisaient une nouvelle fois surface dans ses pensées.

\- _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, But the very next day you gave it away_ , commença à chanter Clarke.

\- _This year, to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special_ , enchaîna Lexa.

\- Quelle version au fait ?

\- Celle de Wham bien évidemment…

\- J'en étais sûre…

Sur ces dernières paroles, pleines de confidences, les deux jeunes femmes s'endormirent un sourire collé aux lèvres et des doutes plein la tête…

* * *

Le soleil perçait doucement à travers les fins voilages accrochés aux fenêtres. Lexa s'éveilla sans un bruit, s'étira en silence, et observa son assistante endormie. Sur le ventre, un masque de nuit recouvrant ses yeux, sa bouche était à demi-ouverte et son bras pendait dans le vide depuis le canapé.

Sans savoir pourquoi Lexa sourit, se leva et marcha à pas de loup jusqu'à sa coiffeuse, sur laquelle elle saisit sa crème pour le teint et sa brosse. Rapidement elle s'activa à ressembler à quelque chose, en se donnant bonne mine et en se coiffant légèrement, avant de se remettre au lit.

Soudain son coeur rata un battement. Venait-elle vraiment de s'apprêter de bon matin pour finalement se recoucher et paraître belle au réveil aux yeux Clarke ? Lexa se mordit la lèvre devant tant de débilité. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaississe rapidement, Clarke était son assistante, elle était sa patronne, et lorsqu'elles retourneraient à New-York tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Lexa venait à peine de sauter dans son lit que le bruit d'un poing s'abattant sur la porte la fit légèrement paniquer.

\- Clarke ! Chuchota-t-elle pour la réveiller.

Mais la blonde, profondément endormie se contenta de se retourner et de s'envelopper dans la couverture.

\- Clarke ! Essaya-t-elle de nouveau en lui lançant un coussin.

La violence du choc fit sursauter l'assistante qui, l'esprit embrumé se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

\- Quoi ?! Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle en relevant son masque de nuit.

\- Mes chéries je peux entrer ? Demanda la voix chevrotante de Mrs Woodsen.

\- Venez-là tout de suite ! Chuchota Lexa, en faisant une place dans son lit, une seconde grand-mère !

\- Merde, merde, merde, souffla Clarke en enjambant les nombreux coussins et autres couvertures, ah putain, pas le faiseur de bébé ! S'écria-t-elle en frôlant l'attrapeur de rêve.

\- Venez dans mes bras !

\- Vous êtes maquillée ? questionna Clarke en relevant un sourcil.

\- Moi ?! Non !

Clarke saisit le menton de sa patronne entre ses doigts et l'observa plus minutieusement avant de conclure:

\- Si vous l'êtes !

Clarke se blottit aussi confortablement que prestemment dans les bras de sa patronne, et la petite grand-mère entra accompagnée de Anya qui portait un plateau plein de victuailles.

\- Bonjour les filles ! Vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Parfaitement ! Répondit Lexa en faisant mine de bailler.

\- Menteuse ! Lança Anya dans un regard goguenard.

\- Toi va te trouver un mec ! Répondit la brune aux yeux verts.

\- Pas de dispute les filles ! Bien Clarke, je voulais vous proposer de venir avec nous en ville pour commencer à regarder les robes de mariée.

La blonde avala difficilement sa salive tout comme Lexa qui se sentit presque défaillir à cette annonce.

\- Oh ne fait pas cette tête Lexa, on avait convenu que tu porterais celle de ta mère, continua Mrs Woodsen.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Prenez votre temps Clarke, je serais en bas, annonça la grand-mère avant de sortir de la chambre suivit de Anya.

Les deux jeunes femmes attendirent quelques secondes que les Woodsen s'éloignent et Clarke se prit la tête dans les mains avant de s'écrier :

\- On était censées être fiancées ! Pas préparer un mariage !

\- Je sais mais elle ne doit pas s'en apercevoir !

\- Mais si ça arrivait ?! Votre grand-mère mourrait si elle savait ! Et je ne veux pas qu'elle nous claque entre les doigts !

\- Vous vous souciez de ma grand-mère ?

\- Bien évidemment ! S'exclama Clarke, ahurie que Lexa prenne toute cette histoire à la légère.

\- Hé… Relax, ça va aller, ce n'est pas pour la vie… Nous allons rentrer à New-York après Noël, je dirais que nous nous sommes séparées parce que vous êtes allée voir ailleurs, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, la rassura la patronne en la câlinant un peu et en lui servant une tasse de café qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Hé ! Mais pourquoi ça serait moi qui irait voir ailleurs ?! Et vous me servez maintenant ? Demanda Clarke intriguée.

\- N'y prenez pas trop goût, comme je l'ai dit, en rentrant à New-York on reprendra les bonnes habitudes et…

\- Je vous porterai votre Gingerbread latte, lait de soja, un trait de cannelle jusqu'au 31 décembre… finit Clarke en souriant.

Sourire que Lexa lui rendit, finalement peu convaincue par le fait de reprendre leur bonnes vieilles habitudes.


	11. Les chakras

**Hey ! Voici le chapitre du jour ^^ et plus particulièrement les réflexions de Clarke !**

 **Playlist Spotify:**

 **Colbie Caillat - Mister Mistletoe (Clarke et Lexa en ville)**

* * *

Clarke n'était pas descendue directement après sa douche. La baie vitrée semblait être une bonne issue de secours pour ne pas avoir à affronter directement la tornade qu'incarnait Mrs Woodsen et ses idées de robe de mariée.

Clarke marcha quelques instants, s'enfonçant dans la forêt attenante à la demeure des Woodsen. La brise glaciale lui fouettait légèrement le visage, tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur le bruit de ses pas faisant craquer la neige.

Elle avait l'impression que sa tête était un immense cafarnaeum et peinait à réfléchir quant à toute cette situation : Lexa, sa boss qu'elle détestait, cette femme qui était en train de s'immiscer dans toutes ses pensées, ses yeux verts qui lui revenaient sans cesse, et ses sourires qui lui réchauffaient le coeur. Et ce pacte…

\- Putain… souffla-t-elle… Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Respire Clarke, ça va aller, il ne reste que quelques jours à tenir, et puis tu la détestais avant pourquoi ça ne continuerait pas ? Surtout que lorsqu'on sera de retour à New-York, elle redeviendra cette horrible Gorgone qui n'hésitera pas à te figer sur place au moindre regard, et à te faire la misère parce que tu auras encore oublié le trait de cannelle dans son putain de gingerbread latte, ou qui t'appellera à trois heures du matin parce qu'elle a une folle envie de sushi… Respire Clarke, Lexa Woodsen n'est que ta patronne, et elle va te faire un joli chèque qui te permettra de garder ton appartement, ses yeux verts ne te troubleront plus, tu ne souriras plus bêtement lorsqu'elle te regardera…

Clarke se tut et se cacha derrière des buissons enneigés lorsqu'elle entendit d'étranges bruits à quelques pas d'où elle se trouvait. En avançant un peu, s'évertuant à ne pas faire craquer la neige sous ses pas, elle découvrit une petite clairière, au centre de laquelle brulait un immense et feu et autour duquel, Mrs Woodsen dansait dans un étrange accoutrement tout en récitant ce qui semblait être des incantations.

Clarke persuadée d'être passée inaperçue se tourna en douceur et tenta de faire demi-tour lorsque la grand-mère de Lexa prononça son nom avec autorité.

\- Clarke. Je vous attendais.

La blonde dans un sourire gênée s'approcha de la petite dame qui continuait de danser autour du feu faisant voler sa cape aux motifs amérindiens.

\- Mrs Woodsen vous devriez rentrer ! Il fait froid et vous êtes malade.

\- Chlah ! S'écria la grand-mère en jetant une poignée de poudre au milieu des flammes qui les fit jaillir de plus belle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! S'exclama Clarke complètement hallucinée par le spectacle auquel elle était en train d'assister.

\- Et bien je récite des prières pour que votre mariage se passe bien et que vous lâchiez prise, je te sens totalement stressée Clarke, libère ton esprit, ouvre-tes chackras et accepte que les esprits viennent soigner ta tourmente !

\- Okay… La drogue nous fait nous tutoyer à présent… murmura Clarke pour elle-même.

En appeler aux esprits pour soigner sa tourmente, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, surtout lorsqu'elle n'était pas capable de mettre de l'ordre par elle-même dans ses pensées. Alors, elle s'approcha un peu plus du feu, et commença à danser au rythme des incantations de la grand-mère, laissant son corps se délester de tout le poids de ses tourments. À son tour elle entama des incantations surprenant Mrs Woodsen, tout en entamant une danse peu conventionnelle.

\- Allez on bouge son booty ! Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais, on évacue le mal ! Ouais ! En rythme ! Allez ! Je vais bien tout vas bien ! Ne cessait-elle de répéter en tournant sur elle-même les bras largement écartés, imitant parfois des danses indiennes tout en faisant le tour du feu, suivit par la grand-mère de Lexa qui avait un peu de mal à tenir le rythme.

La blonde fut stoppée dans son élan lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un applaudir lentement. Elle s'arrêta dans un mouvement, releva la tête et aperçut Lexa, tout sourire en train de les observer.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda la brune aux yeux verts.

\- On… On lâchait prise, répondit Clarke un peu gênée.

\- D'accord… souffla Lexa intriguée, ton nouveau téléphone est arrivé, il faut passer à la boutique.

\- Oh d'accord, Mrs Woodsen, je peux…

\- Mais bien sûr ma chérie ! Vas-y ! Je vous retrouverais plus tard pour la robe !

Clarke acquiesça et se dirigea en direction de Lexa, son sourire moqueur toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

\- Vous êtes complétement tarée Clarke… souffla-t-elle à son oreille en riant.

\- Roh ça va, pas un mot sur ce que vous venez de voir… Et puis ça vous ferait du bien à vous aussi de vous détendre ! Répondit la blonde en se permettant de lui mettre un petit coup sur l'épaule.

* * *

Clarke s'était cramponnée au corps de Lexa qui avait conduit la moto-neige jusqu'en ville. Tous ses efforts pour se reconcentrer sur le pacte qu'elles avaient conclu avaient été réduit à néant, lorsque Lexa avait pris fermement ses mains pour les resserrer sur son corps avant de piquer une pointe sur une grande ligne droite, ou bien lorsqu'elle l'avait aidé à retirer son casque avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles.

Elles avaient marché tranquillement en ville jusqu'à se rendre à la petite boutique de téléphonie et y étaient entrées faisant teinter le petit carillon accroché à la porte.

\- C'est pourquoi ? Demanda la vendeuse dont la voix n'était pas inconnue à Clarke.

\- Janet ?! S'écria-t-elle en reconnaissant la strip-teaseuse.

\- Et bien je vois que vous vous connaissez, en revanche je ne veux pas savoir comment, commença à se moquer Lexa en sachant pertinemment que sa grand-mère et sa sœur avaient traîné Clarke dans le bar miteux où Janet faisait quelques heures sup' pour son propre plaisir.

\- Je savais que tu reviendrais me voir ma jolie, souffla la femme d'une voix langoureuse.

Lexa rit à l'avance de la strip-teaseuse et à la gêne de Clarke qui cherchait à se cacher derrière son dos. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Costia dans la rue, entourée de quelques enfants.

\- Je vous laisse régler les détails pour le téléphone, on se retrouve dehors Clarke.

\- Lexa, ne me laissez pas… murmura la blonde entre ses dents.

\- Je suis juste là, montra Lexa en pointant la rue du doigt.

La brune aux yeux verts quitta la boutique, et alors que Janet était partie chercher le nouveau téléphone dans la réserve, Clarke s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit Lexa en compagnie de Costia, échangeant quelques mots et se souriant allègrement. Cette scène n'aurait rien du lui faire, et pourtant elle provoqua en elle un sentiment de tristesse alors que la nausée était en train de la gagner. Elle était jalouse, notamment lorsque Costia touchait de cette manière l'avant-bras de sa patronne.

\- Et voilà ma belle, dit Janet de sa voix de velours, faisant sursauter Clarke, j'espère te revoir bientôt.

Dans un clin d'œil, Clarke quitta la boutique et rejoignit Lexa qui était désormais seule dehors. Elle s'approcha d'elle et ne put s'empêcher de lui dire, alors qu'elles avaient repris leur marche :

\- ça vous fait plaisir de revoir Costia…

\- Oui, ça faisait une éternité.

\- Elle était très belle aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Lexa dans un petit sourire.

\- Vous rattrapez le temps perdu…

\- Oui, je suis très contente de la revoir pour ça, ajouta Lexa alors que Clarke acquiesçait tristement et mal à l'aise.

\- Ah vous voilà ! Les interrompit la grand-mère de la brune qui les avait rejoint en ville comme prévu.

\- Lexa on doit t'emprunter ta fiancée ! Lança sa sœur en prenant Clarke par le bras.

\- Pourvu que vous ne l'emmeniez pas dans un bar miteux…

\- Promis, aujourd'hui on s'occupe de la robe.

Sur ces derniers mots, les deux Woodsen entraînèrent Clarke à leur suite, alors que celle-ci jetait un petit regard désespérée à Lexa qui lui répondit d'un sourire compatissant.


	12. Le lac gelé

**Hey ! Voici le chapitre 12,**

 **bon pour moi il est largement meilleur que le précédent qui je l'avoue n'étais pas super top (mais bon il le fallait bien pour que Clarke réfléchisse à toute la situation). Je ne vous dis rien de plus et vous laisse à votre lecture ;) (même si je pense que la deuxième chanson va vous donner pas mal d'indices)**

 **Playlist Spotify**

 **Ophélia March - When I fall in love (Clarke, Anya, Mrs Woodsen)**

 **Ed Sheeran - Tenerife Sea (Clarke et Lexa)**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures qu'elles se trouvaient dans la boutique, Clarke essayant des robes blanches qui la faisaient ressembler à une meringue géante. « Non pas celle-ci », « elle non plus »… ne cessait de répéter l'aînée et la grand-mère des Woodsen. Clarke quant à elle, espérait que ce calvaire se finisse vite, très vite.

\- Allez Clarke, sors pour nous montrer ! S'exclama la petite grand-mère alors que la blonde essayait d'enfiler sans doute la douzième robe.

Clarke sortit de la cabine, et Anya et Mrs Woodsen mirent les mains devant leur bouche gardant le silence tandis que leur yeux s'embuaient légèrement.

\- C'est si moche que ça ? Demanda la blonde en tournant un peu sur elle-même.

\- Clarke… Tu es tellement belle… Cette robe te va à merveille… répondit la soeur de Lexa en passant ses mains sur le tissu blanc qui épousait gracieusement les formes de son corps.

\- Et puis avec ce bijou, ponctua Mrs Woodsen en sortant un petit collier ornée d'une pierre turquoise et en l'attachant à son cou, tu n'en seras que plus magnifique. Ce collier est dans notre famille depuis cent cinquante ans, il va très bien avec tes yeux !

Clarke, émue par tant d'attention ne put contenir une larme que les deux Woodsen remarquèrent. Attendries, elle vinrent la prendre dans leur bras tout en l'encourageant à sécher cette larme de culpabilité. Clarke n'en pouvait plus de mentir. Elle s'était bien trop attachée à cette famille pour leur faire du mal, et surtout à la grand-mère de Lexa qui avait été plus qu'adorable avec elle.

Clarke décida de garder la face, et retourna dans la cabine pour se déshabiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Anya et Mrs Woodsen étaient parties faire quelques amplettes pour le repas du soir, Clarke attendait Lexa adossée à la moto-neige. La brune marcha jusqu'à elle, enfila son casque, et sortit les clés de l'engin avant de s'y asseoir, attendant que Clarke face de même. Elle avait remarqué que la blonde ne lui avait pas sourit lorsqu'elle était venue jusqu'à elle. Clarke avait l'air contrariée sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi et cela lui pesait.

D'un geste rapide, Clarke poussa Lexa en arrière, prenant la place avant sur la moto-neige et démarra en trombe, laissant tout juste le temps à la brune de s'accrocher à elle pour ne pas tomber.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites Clarke ?!

\- Taisez-vous, lui ordonna la blonde alors qu'elle quittait la ville à vive allure.

\- Clarke ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?!

\- Ecoutez Lexa ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Pas faire quoi ?! S'exclama Lexa alors que la moto filait à vive allure entre les sapins.

\- Tout ça ! Je ne peux pas faire de peine à votre famille ! Vous avez quelque chose de tellement précieux Lexa que moi je n'ai jamais eu ! Et on ne peut pas les décevoir ! On ne peut pas leur faire ça ! Jamais je ne pourrais faire ça à ma famille si j'en avais une comme la vôtre ! Tendre et aimante ! J'ai une famille, mais j'ai toujours été seule bordel ! Jamais on a pris soin de moi comme ça ! On m'a juste donné du pognon et on m'a laissé me débrouiller avec ! Et regardez ! Je ne suis même pas avec eux pour les fêtes alors que je suis chez vous avec vous ! Et que votre grand-mère a hâte que nous revenions ! Et moi comme une débile je lui ai proposé de venir à New-York ! Jamais mes parents ne m'ont préparé le petit-déjeuner, ou emmené faire les boutiques ! Jamais ils n'ont réclamé que je leur rende visite un peu plus souvent, jamais ils n'ont été là pour moi ! Et vous avez de la chance d'avoir tout ça ! Et puis vous avez Costia ! Vous pourriez vous fiancer avec elle et être heureuse ! Et moi je viens tout faire foirer pour un putain de chèque de 30 000 $ !

\- Mais vous ne faites rien foirez du tout Clarke ! Nous avons fait un pacte !

\- Votre famille vous aime ! Vous savez ça ?!

\- Oui je le sais !

\- Vous le savez et vous allez quand même continuer à leur faire croire qu'on va se marier !

\- Ils ne sauront pas que tout ça était complètement faux ! Je vous l'ai dit tout se passera bien en rentrant à New-York !

\- Ah oui et comment ?! Oh mon dieu si votre grand-mère l'apprend ! S'emporta Clarke en lâchant le guidon de la moto-neige pour mettre ses mains sur ses joues tant elle était bouleversée.

\- Elle ne le saura pas ! Répondit Lexa, en rattrapant de justesse le guidon.

\- Elle aura sûrement une attaque ! Votre grand-mère est malade Lexa ! Si elle l'apprend elle mourra !

\- Clarke ! Calmez-…

Lexa n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle évita de justesse un arbre dans un mouvement de guidon trop brusque et hasardeux pour être totalement maitrisé. La violence du virage fit basculer Clarke dont le corps vola jusque sur le lac gelé, et glissant jusqu'à atterrir là où la glace ne l'avait pas recouvert.

Lexa se précipita à son secours, prenant garde de ne pas passer à travers la couche, alors que Clarke se débattait dans l'eau glacée.

\- Prenez-ma main Clarke ! Hurla Lexa alors qu'elle croyait que la blonde allait finir par se noyer.

\- Je n'y arrive pas !

\- Si vous allez y arriver !

Clarke dans un sursaut de lucidité alors que l'eau lui glaçait les membres se jeta sur la main de Lexa qui la tira de toutes ses forces pour la sortir du trou gelé.

\- Là je vous tiens.

Dans un dernier effort, elle réussit à la hisser sur la partie glacée du lac, et la prit dans ses bras pour la réchauffer.

\- Bordel qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?!

\- C'est… C'est… Vous ! Vous… Vous… Avez… Avez… Viré… Viré… Trop… Brusquement, réussit à dire Clarke en grelottant.

Les lèvres et les extrémités totalement bleuies de la blonde inquiétèrent sérieusement Lexa. Sans hésiter, elle retira sa veste pour ne se retrouver qu'en pull et la passa à la place du blouson complètement trempé de Clarke.

\- Venez Clarke, vous n'allez pas me claquer dans les doigts à quelques jours de Noël et foutre notre pacte en l'air, tenta de plaisanter la brune pour se rassurer elle-même alors qu'elle savait que Clarke était en train d'entrer en pleine hypothermie.

Elle la soutint jusqu'à la moto-neige sur laquelle elle l'installa, et lui dit d'un ton à la fois inquiet et réconfortant tout en la frictionnant pour la réchauffer :

\- Merde… Tout va bien allez, je vais faire vite et nous ramener à la maison, accrochez-vous bien et tenez le coup.

Elle redémarra et conduit à vive allure durant dix minutes jusqu'à la demeure de bois alors qu'elle pouvait sentir le corps de Clarke s'agiter de plus en plus sous les grelottements.

* * *

Lexa gara en vitesse la moto-neige, aida Clarke à en descendre alors que la blonde semblait avoir du mal à rester consciente, et l'amena jusque dans leur chambre. Rapidement, elle mit quelques bûches de bois dans sa cheminée personnelle et craqua une allumette tout en priant pour que le feu parte vite.

Elle se retourna et se rua sur Clarke, lui ôtant tous ses vêtements pour ne la laisser qu'en soutient-gorge et en culotte. Elle la sécha et l'installa dans le lit avant de rabbattre toutes les couvertures sur elle. Puis à son tour, elle se déshabilla rapidement pour se retrouver dans la même tenue que son assistante. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures, collant son corps chaud à celui complètement frigorifié de la blonde, s'étendant de tout son long sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda faiblement Clarke tout en claquant des dents.

\- Je vous réchauffe. Je suis tombée dans le lac quand j'étais petite, et c'est le meilleur moyen de vous sauver d'une hypothermie.

\- Mais vous… tenta Clarke, un peu surprise par le fait que Lexa soit presque nue sur elle.

\- Ne soyez pas bête Clarke, et laissez-moi faire, murmura la brune en calant au mieux son corps au dessus de celui de son assistante et en la prenant fermement dans ses bras.

Peu à peu, alors que le feu commençait à crépiter dans la cheminée et que le poids et la chaleur du corps de Lexa commençaient à faire leur effet, les grelottements de la blonde commencèrent à se calmer. Son corps totalement contracté se détendit, laissant de nouveau circuler le sang jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses membres. Complètement exténuée par sa mésaventure, Clarke commença doucement à fermer les yeux, se laissant emporter dans les bras de Morphée. Consciente du bien-être que le corps de Lexa lui apportait, elle passa à son tour ses bras autour du corps de la brune pour la serrer contre elle. Sa respiration ralentit, faisant baisser et remonter sa poitrine à un rythme lent. Lexa qui avait niché sa tête dans le cou de son assistante la releva et écarta quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds, admirant son visage apaisé en souriant légèrement.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, murmura la blonde.

\- Bien…

Lexa tenta de décaler son corps à contre coeur, mais Clarke, la maintint contre elle à l'aide de ses dernières forces et resserra ses bras autour de sa taille.

Intriguée, la brune fixa son visage. Clarke consciente du regard de Lexa, ouvrit les yeux. Instantanément, elle plongea dans ses émeraudes. Elle savait que sa patronne avait de beaux yeux, que son regard pouvait se faire froid, brûlant, perçant, déstabilisant, ou même jugeant. Mais ce regard là… Passé la surprise, était aimant, tendre, et plein de non-dit qui ne voulaient plus être tut.

Délicatement, Clarke dessina les contours de la mâchoire de la brune qui frémit au contact de ses doigts. Puis, tout doucement, elle approcha ses lèvres, et s'empara des siennes dans un baiser à la fois doux et plein de fragilité. Lexa ferma les yeux, saisit la main de la blonde et se laissa emplir par toutes ces incroyables sensations. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit une telle chaleur s'emparer de son corps lorsque Costia ou Jenny l'embrassait… Costia, Jenny, Clarke… Clarke était son assistante, et elle était sûrement bouleversée par sa chute dans le lac, pensa Lexa. Ne trouvant que cette excuse au geste de la blonde, et voulant préserver un peu son coeur, Lexa se retira délicatement en se persuadant que Clarke ne le voulait pas vraiment et qu'elle aurait oublié ce baiser dès le lendemain.

\- Bonne nuit Clarke… lui souhaita-t-elle.

La blonde, déçue par la réaction de Lexa qu'elle aurait pensé plus réceptive, la sentit s'écarter de son corps, maintenant néanmoins l'une de ses mains sur son ventre. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard, elle ne voulait pas lui paraître faible.

À quoi avait-elle pensé en lui donnant ce baiser ? Se dit-elle. Lexa Woodsen était totalement inaccessible, elle était riche, puissante, belle, intelligente, et surtout… Elle ne l'aimait pas.


	13. Le fantasme, la boss et l'assistante

**Hello !**

 **Est-ce que vous avez été sages ? Parce que vous vous rappeler du chapitre bonus intercalé ? Et bien il arrivera ce soir :D**

 **Donc deux chapitres aujourd'hui !**

 **En attendant je vous laisse à votre lecture :)**

* * *

Lexa avait regardé Clarke s'endormir. La blonde devait être bouleversée par leur mésaventure dans le lac gelée. C'était sans aucun doute la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à la lui donner ce baiser. Oui, c'était sûrement l'eau glaciale qui avait gelé le cerveau de Clarke Griffin et l'avait amené à faire ce qu'elle se refusait elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle se refusait de se voir éconduire par la blonde. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait rien espérer d'elle, car il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûre: Clarke Griffin la détestait.

La blonde respirait lentement, prouvant à Lexa qu'elle avait définitivement rejoint les bras de Morphée. Soutenue par son coude, la brune aux yeux verts n'avait cessé de l'observer, détaillant minutieusement son visage sans aucune peur de se faire prendre par l'un de ses collaborateurs ou Clarke elle-même. Tendrement, elle replaça une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de son assistante, et retira sa main de son ventre. Encore une fois, la New-Yorkaise ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille, et se blottit contre Lexa refusant tout bonnement et inconsciemment de mettre fin au contact de leur peau.

Surprise, elle laissa Clarke l'entourer une nouvelle fois de ses bras alors qu'elle ne savait absolument plus quoi faire des siens. Un vent de panique la gagna soudainement et elle se dit que de toute manière la blonde dormait et que ça aussi, elle ne s'en rappellerait sûrement pas le lendemain. Alors Lexa se laissa aller à déposer ses bras autour de la blonde qui avait niché sa tête au creux de son cou. Délicatement, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, entremêlant ses doigts fins à ses jolis mèches blondes, tandis que sa bouche s'était posée sur son front sans pour autant l'embrasser.

Un sentiment de bien-être gagna son corps et ses pensées, elle était bien là : Clarke dans ses bras, au chaud sous d'épaisses couvertures à regarder le feu crépiter dans la cheminée, pendant des vacances en famille. Était-ce cela le bonheur ? Était-ce cela qu'elle s'était refusée, faisant toujours passer son travail avant toutes ces petites choses qui lui faisait le plus grand bien ? Lexa s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, resserrant à son tour son étreinte autour du corps de Clarke qui souffla inconsciemment elle aussi de bonheur.

* * *

Lorsque Lexa ouvrit les yeux, les aurores boréales dansaient dans le ciel d'un noir profond. La chambre n'était désormais éclairée que par les braises rougeoyantes qui finissaient de brûler dans la cheminée, enveloppant l'atmosphère d'une chaude quiétude. Clarke dormait toujours lorsque le ventre de Lexa se mit à gargouiller. Il devait être tard et les événements ne leur avaient pas permis de prendre le repas en famille. Elle s'étonna d'ailleurs que personne ne soit venue les chercher, ou alors quelqu'un avait bien frappé mais elle ne l'avait pas entendu, ou peut-être que Clarke s'était réveillée et elle s'était rendormie. Un flux de question traversa son cerveau et pourtant il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûre : malgré toutes ses interrogations, Clarke était restée dans ses bras, même si elle s'était possiblement réveillée entre temps.

Le ventre de Lexa gargouilla une nouvelle fois. Elle ne pourrait pas ignorer ces grognements trop longtemps, et ils pourraient bien finir par réveiller Clarke. Alors, dans une nouvelle tentative qu'elle espérait fructueuse, elle détacha son corps de la blonde qui ne bougea pas d'un iota. Lexa relâcha sa respiration, la couvrit convenablement et passa une main sur son visage, dessinant ses traits endormis.

A pas de loup, elle quitta la pièce en sous-vêtements. De toute manière, à cette heure tout le monde devait dormir, pensa-t-elle en descendant les escaliers. Le grand salon n'était lui aussi éclairé que par les guirlandes lumineuses du sapin et le feu de cheminée. La brune avança jusque dans la cuisine, cherchant quelques restes à grignoter. Après s'être saisie d'un morceau de viande qu'elle avait fourré négligemment dans du pain et avalé sur le pouce, Lexa avança dans la pénombre jusqu'au sapin.

Elle fixa la boule qui l'intéressait, du moins qui les intéressait tous chaque Noël depuis presque dix ans, comme si elle allait lui murmurer ce qu'elle devait faire. Complètement perdue, elle se mit à chuchoter espérant que la décoration qui tenait la plus belle place sur le sapin lui répondrait.

\- Maman… Aide-moi s'il te plaît… Est-ce que je devrais lui dire ?

\- Dire quoi à qui ?

Se pensant seule, Lexa sursauta sous la surprise. Elle crut à cet instant que son coeur allait frôler la crise cardiaque. La main sur son palpitant elle se retourna et vit sa sœur le nez plongé dans un livre, une tasse de lait de poule comme compagne.

\- Anya ! S'écria Lexa.

\- Franchement tu pourrais éviter de traîner en soutif et en boxer quand tu essayes de communiquer avec l'esprit de maman…

\- Je… On s'est…

\- Oula, je ne veux rien savoir !

\- Endormies ! Voilà ce que j'allais dire… souffla Lexa.

\- Alors, dire quoi à qui ?

\- A papa qu'il me gave…

\- Menteuse… chantonna Anya en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres, tu as laissé ton téléphone et il y a une certaine J petit coeur qui n'arrête pas de t'appeler.

Le coeur de Lexa s'arrêta de nouveau. D'accord elle n'avait pas été tendre avec Jennifer mais pourquoi revenait-elle tout faire foirer ?

\- Merde… trouva simplement à souffler Lexa.

\- Pourquoi ton ex d'il y a une éternité comme tu l'as dit t'envoie « je suis désolée Lexa, je t'aime je vais revenir à la maison ? », demanda Anya, en lisant le message.

\- Tu lis mes messages maintenant ?

\- Devrais-je m'inquiéter pour Clarke ?

\- Absolument pas…

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?!

\- L'histoire ! Pourquoi elle t'envoie ça, alors que ça fait un an que tu es avec Clarke !

Forcément… Un mensonge allait en entraîner pleins d'autres, et puis de toute manière il le fallait. Des réprimandes d'Anya à seulement quelques jours de Noël n'étaient pas une bonne idée.

\- On ne s'est pas quitté en de bon terme… On s'est reproché des choses, du moins elle m'a reproché des choses et puis je ne sais pas peut-être qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle se rend compte de certaines choses… Et je ne sais pas si je devrais le dire à Clarke, mentit une nouvelle fois Lexa.

\- Elle ne sait pas que tu es avec Clarke ?

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Tu l'as trompé avec Clarke ?

\- Non ! Enfin… se mit à réfléchir Lexa.

À vrai dire quand elle y songeait, Clarke Griffin s'était souvent immiscée dans ses pensées, notamment lorsqu'elle couchait avec Jennifer, et que de temps à autre les yeux bleus de son assistante s'emparaient de ses songes.

\- Le fantasme de la boss qui se tape son assistante… C'est tellement cliché… soupira Anya qui semblait avoir lu dans les pensées de sa sœur.

\- Rooh ça va, tu vas pas t'y mettre !

Lexa soupira et remonta dans la chambre sans demander son reste, elle savait qu'en le faisant, Anya allait forcément la mettre mal à l'aise ou lui poser d'autres questions. Arrivée devant la chambre, elle expira longuement, évacuant ce moment de stress que Jennifer avait causé. En réalité, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas le possible retour de Jennifer qui l'affectait, elle s'en moquait totalement. En revanche, le fait que sa grand-mère puisse apprendre toute la vérité et que tout ses moments avec Clarke prennent subitement fin… C'était une toute autre histoire. La boule de sa mère ne lui ayant soufflé aucun conseil, c'est toujours aussi perdue qu'elle posa la main sur la poignée, collant son front au bois de la porte, et espérant que la nuit lui apporterait des réponses pour savoir si elle devrait dire à Clarke tout ce qu'elle ressentait.


	14. La lèvre explosée

**Re bonjour ! Voici le chapitre intercalé ^^ et en plus il est loooong !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Playlist Spotify**

 **The Black Eyed Peas - Pump it (la bataille)**

 **Bahamas - Christmas must be tonight (Clarke et Lexa, la lèvre explosée)**

 **Shelby Earl - This is Christmas is for us (Clarke, Lexa, Madie et Costia)**

* * *

Clarke était allongée sur le ventre lorsqu'un courant d'air froid lui provoqua un frisson le long de l'échine. La bouche un peu pâteuse et les yeux encore plein de sommeil, elle chercha sans réelle conviction le corps de Lexa. Après tout pourquoi sa patronne serait-elle restée ? Elle avait du d'ailleurs totalement flipper le matin lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elles s'étaient endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Dans un petit grognement Clarke se tourna et sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle aperçu deux petites mains accrochées au matelas et deux grands yeux verts qui l'observaient.

\- Salut Clarke, chuchota la cousine de Lexa qui était âgée de seulement cinq ans.

La blonde passa la main sur son visage comme pour enlever toute sa fatigue et se rendre un poil présentable aux yeux de l'enfant.

\- Salut Madie… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est Lexa qui m'a dit de veiller sur toi, elle avait peur que tu aies froid sans pyjama. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu as les fesses presque à l'air ? continua de chuchoter la petite.

\- Elle est partie depuis longtemps ? Demanda Clarke en attrapant un peignoir qu'elle revêtit sans répondre à la question de la petite brune aux yeux verts.

Madie tenta de compter sur ses doigts en réfléchissant.

\- Je dirais bien vingt sept heures… finit-elle par dire, tant le temps lui avait paru long.

\- Et tu es restée tout ce temps ?! S'inquiéta faussement Clarke en souriant.

\- Bien sûr, Lexa y tenait vraiment alors je l'ai fait, tout le monde aime fait plaisir à Lexa, parce que après elle est contente et encore plus quand tu es là !

\- Ma puce… Je suis désolée si tu t'es ennuyée…

\- Oh mais je me suis pas ennuyée, j'ai discuté avec un monsieur chocolat au lait et une fille qui a les yeux bleus, je leur envoyait des petits bonhommes ! Regarde !

Le sang de Clarke ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle aperçut son téléphone professionnel dans les mains de la cousine de Lexa, et plus particulièrement lorsqu'elle vit qu'une photo qu'elle pensait garder pour elle à tout jamais, s'affichait sur un fil de conversation. À cet instant son coeur s'arrêta et elle crut qu'elle allait tomber à la renverse. Elle approcha de la petite et se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de pleurer. Elle savait que cette photo, envoyée à Lincoln et Octavia, marquait son arrêt de mort.

\- Madie, ma chérie, dit-elle dans un sourire crispée, si tu allais jouer dehors ? J'arrive dans une quinzaine de minute et on fera un bonhomme de neige ensemble !

\- Ouaaaaaais ! Hurla la petite en quittant la chambre.

Clarke attendit que la porte soit fermée pour sauter sur son téléphone personnel et chercher le numéro de Raven à une vitesse folle alors que ses doigts tremblaient affreusement.

\- Rae !

\- Oh bordel Clarkie ! T'étais où ? Tu sais que j'ai failli envoyer la police ?! J'avais peur qu'elle t'ais tué ou alors que tu te sois faite bouffer par un ours !

\- Pire ! Un aigle m'a volé mon téléphone !

\- Un aigle ?!

\- Peu importe ! Là je suis dans une merde intergalactique ! La cousine de Lexa a envoyé une photo de Lexa en train de dormir à Lincoln Treekru du service mode et Octavia Blake !

\- Oh merde Rubia ! T'es dans la merde !

\- Dis moi ce que je dois faire !

\- Souffle déjà, promis si elle te tue je prendrais soin de tes chaussures si les huissiers ne viennent pas les saisir aussi, souffle Clarke… Hé mais attends ! Peut-être qu'ils ont tellement peur d'elle qu'ils ne lui feront jamais la remarque ! Cette histoire ne sortira jamais !

\- Mon dieu je n'y avais pas pensé…

\- Tu vois détend toi… Cette photo ne sortira jamais… Hé mais attend, pourquoi tu avais une photo de Lexa Woodsen en train de dormir ?

\- Longue histoire… souffla la blonde.

\- Clarke ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Est-ce que ça va ? l'interrogea Raven alors que Clarke pouvait s'imaginer le sourire goguenard de son amie.

\- Non !

\- Je me disais bien que cette situation était bizarre…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il se pourrait bien que la Lexa Woodsen du privée, ne soit pas la terrible Lexa Woodsen du bureau…

\- Oh raconte-moi tout ! Dis moi qu'elle t'as fait le coup de la bûcheronne ! Dis-le moi, dis-le moi !

\- Tu devrais jouer tes numéros au loto…

\- Oh mon dieu ! C'était comment ?! s'exclama Raven en tombant presque à la renverse.

\- Excitant.

\- Han ! Clarke, dis-moi tout…

\- Je suis complètement perdue Rae… Elle est si… Enfin bref, hier je suis tombée dans le lac, longue histoire, et elle m'a sauvé…

\- En même temps t'es sa fausse fiancée, elle pouvait pas te laisser crever.

\- Elle a été si prévenante Raven… Elle s'est mise presque nue sur moi pour me réchauffer… Et je l'ai embrassé…

\- Oh mon dieeeeeeeeeeeeu ! Clarke ! Tu viens de réaliser le fantasme de bon nombre de lesbienne sur Terre, tu t'en rends compte de ça ?!

\- Raven ! C'est sérieux ! Je suis dans la merde ! Et puis on a dormi dans les bras l'une de l'autre et…

\- Oh mon dieu Clarke… Ne me dis pas que…

\- Je crois que si putain…

\- Okay Clarke, il faut te ressaisir… C'est juste des vacances et pense à ton chèque, tu ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de ta patronne. Pense à tout ce qu'elle va te faire subir en…

\- Je sais… Allo ? Rae ? Allo ? Putain de réseau de merde, grogna la blonde.

Clarke raccrocha. Sans recevoir les conseils avisés de son amie. Et même si elle lui avait bien dit qu'elle ne devait pas tomber amoureuse de Lexa Woodsen, plus les jours passaient, plus elle était peu convaincue de pouvoir lui résister. Elle le savait, elle allait au devant d'une grande désillusion. Et cela même si elle s'était réveillée dans la nuit lorsque Anya les avait prévenu que le repas était prêt mais que Lexa n'avait pas daigné ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'une seule paupière.

Une fois que la sœur de la brune avait refermé la porte, elle s'était étonnée de sentir la bouche de Lexa contre son front et ses doigts entremêlés dans ses cheveux. Clarke l'avait observé dormir paisiblement, alors que sa poitrine remontait et s'abaissait légèrement. Elle avait sourit devant cette magnifique vision d'une belle jeune femme endormie qui la prenait dans ses bras. La blonde s'était sentie parfaitement à l'aise dans cette position, comme si elle était normale. Lexa avait peut-être finalement réagit à leur baiser, pas comme elle l'attendait et aussi précipitamment qu'elle le pensait, mais leur position indiquait peut-être que la terrible patronne se sentait bien aussi. Ou peut-être était-elle simplement en train de se faire un millier d'idées sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de Lexa Woodsen.

* * *

Après avoir ruminé sa nuit sous la douche, Clarke s'était chaudement habillée pour rejoindre la petite Madie comme elle lui avait promit, mais la cousine de Lexa ne semblait pas se trouver dans le jardin. En revanche, la version adulte de la petite s'y trouvait bien.

\- Okay, joue la cool Clarke, de toute manière tu ne pourras pas l'éviter tout le reste du séjour, ni à la rédac, tiens le coup, il ne reste que trois petits jours, se murmura la blonde à elle-même.

Elle avança jusqu'à la brune qui avait l'air plus que concentrée avec son arc dans les mains, prête à décocher une flèche qu'elle enverrait droit dans le mil comme les cinq autres déjà plantées au centre la cible.

\- Vous vous entraînez à chasser l'écureuil ? Chuchota Clarke.

La flèche partit et atterrit à côté des autres, dans le mil. Lexa tourna la tête, la regarda et releva un sourcil, et à cet instant, Clarke se mit une claque mentale, se dit qu'il n'y avait pas plus débile comme approche et que si elle voulait la jouer cool, c'était totalement loupé.

\- Je ne chasse pas, le tir à l'arc est bon pour la concentration, vous voulez essayer ?

En réalité ce n'était pas une question. Lexa Woodsen ne demandait jamais l'avis de personne. Alors Clarke, approcha, se saisit de l'arc et tenta d'y accrocher la flèche tout en tirant la langue et en fermant un œil.

\- Je suis sûre que vous imaginez ma tête, affirma Lexa.

À cette phrase, Clarke se tendit un peu. Lexa était-elle en train de lui tendre une formidable perche ?

\- Il y a quelque jour, je pense que j'aurais collé votre tête entière sur la cible pour être sûre de ne pas vous louper… Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai juste envie de dire « détrompez-vous Lexa ».

\- Vous ne me détestez pas ? Du moins plus ?

\- Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

\- Pour tout…

\- Ecoutez Lexa… soupira légèrement Clarke, j'ai compris pourquoi vous faites tout ça, et j'ai aussi compris pourquoi vous étiez aussi imbuvable avec moi. Et vous avez raison, et je vous remercie de m'avoir appris le travail, la rigueur, la détermination et tout ce qui fait de moi une bonne assistante et…

\- Clarke… l'interrompit Lexa qui voyait que son assistante était plus que sincère et qu'enfin elle avait comprit ce qu'elle attendait professionnellement d'elle. Ce que vous avez déblatéré comme une furie sur la moto-neige m'a touché… Je n'ai jamais pris en considération le fait que vous ayez été conditionnée et toute la bonne foi et tout le coeur que vous avez mis dans votre travail… Et j'avoue que j'ai peut-être été un peu jalouse de vous, du fait d'y être arrivée sans trop suer… Mais je reconnais que vous vous adaptez à toutes les situations et vous avez toujours répondu présente et que vous abattez un boulot énorme…

\- Merci de le reconnaître, je ne suis là que pour vous servir très chère, plaisanta Clarke car elle savait à quel point cela coûtait à Lexa de lui présenter ce qui ressemblait à des excuses.

\- Ne faites pas trop de zèle quand même… Bien.

Lexa se rapprocha jusqu'à coller son corps au sien, elle saisit ses mains et l'aida à accrocher la flèche convenablement.

\- Mettez vos pieds comme ça, lui indiqua-t-elle en les espaçant à l'aide de l'un des siens, tendez-bien, visez, soulevez un peu…

Clarke pouvait sentir le souffle de sa patronne effleurer sa joue tant elle se tenait proche d'elle, et si elle ne s'était pas concentrée, c'est bien des tremblements qui auraient gagné ses mains. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum l'enivrer alors que Lexa laissait ses doigts courir le long de son avant bras, tout en collant presque sa joue à la sienne et en lui murmurant des ordres d'une voix douce. Elle aurait pu fermer les yeux et soupirer d'aise si Lexa n'avait pas chuchoté sur le même ton :

\- Concentrez-vous Clarke…

Soudain, des vibrations mirent fin à ce moment. Lexa un peu déçue se décala de Clarke et saisit son téléphone. Lorsqu'elle vit le nom de Lincoln s'afficher, la brune fronça les sourcils et fit quelques pas pour s'écarter, le boulot n'attendait décidément jamais avec Lexa Woodsen.

Clarke la regarda s'éloigner un peu et ne la quitta pas des yeux durant toute la conversation. Plus les secondes passaient, plus Lexa fronçait les sourcils et cette petite ride au milieu de son front, qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était énervée, commençait à se dessiner.

Lexa raccrocha. Les poings serrés, elle semblait fulminer.

\- Clarke ! Rugit la brune.

La blonde devint livide, elle savait parfaitement ce qui pouvait mettre Lexa Woodsen dans une telle colère, son arrêt de mort était signé. Clarke ferma les yeux, se surpris à faire un signe de croix et tendit ses mains vers le ciel pour demander mentalement à Dieu de la sauver du courroux de Lexa Woodsen.

Alors qu'elle attendait d'être possiblement transpercer par une flèche, rien ne vint. Clarke, les mains en protection devant elle, ouvrit un œil et vit une énorme boule blanche s'écraser contre son nez. Puis une seconde, puis une troisième, et une quatrième.

\- Hé mais ! Finit-elle par se rebeller alors que Lexa lui lançait une nouvelle boule en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

Clarke tenta de riposter. Mais jamais elle n'avait fait ça, ses vacances elle les passaient toujours au soleil. Alors lorsqu'elle prit la neige entre ses doigts, la poudreuse lui brûla immédiatement les mains, et elle ne réussit à lancer que des toutes petites boules sans jamais toucher Lexa qui se jeta sur elle un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

\- Lexa je vous interdit de…

Mais la brune ne lui obéit pas, Lexa Woodsen n'obéissait à personne. Elle tenta de lui jeter une nouvelle boule alors que Clarke se débattait désormais en riant.

\- Vous allez me le payer Clarke ! Annonça-t-elle en riant à son tour.

Lexa arrivait toujours à ses fins, et c'est déterminée qu'elle réussit à se saisir d'un petit amas de neige qu'elle reforma en boule et l'éclata dans la tête de la blonde.

Clarke déchanta rapidement lorsqu'elle passa sa main sur sa lèvre pleine de sang, et Lexa porta immédiatement les mains à sa bouche lorsqu'elle vit la neige se teinter de rouge.

\- Merde Clarke ! Ça va ?!

La brune releva son assistante, et retira toute la neige de ses cheveux, avant de retirer ses gants et de s'approcher de son visage pour le prendre entre ses mains. Elles étaient si près que la fumée provoquée par leur expiration se mêlaient l'une à l'autre. D'un doigt, et pleine de précaution Lexa essuya la lèvre de Clarke, alors que la blonde la regardait faire sans broncher… Jusqu'à ce que son regard croise le sien et qu'une force invisible la pousse à se saisir délicatement de sa main, tandis que Lexa comblait lentement le peu d'espace qui les séparait.

\- Lexa ! Appela Anya depuis la terrasse de la maison.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne tournèrent pas immédiatement la tête, profitant des dernières secondes de la bulle qu'elles venaient de créer.

\- Lex ! Sale guimauve ! Ramène tes fesses, il y a quelqu'un pour toi, ordonna la soeur de la brune.

Lexa sourit en voyant la bouche de Clarke s'étirer elle aussi. Il y avait quelques jours de cela, si son assistante avait envoyé à ses collaborateurs une photo d'elle en train de dormir elle l'aurait sûrement égorgé , découpé en morceaux, et enterré dans la forêt. Mais aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'elle trouvait à penser était qu'il était plus qu'étrange que Clarke ait capturé une photo d'elle dans ce moment, et surtout qu'elle ne l'ait pas diffusé avant pour se venger de tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Et si finalement Clarke… Non, c'était impossible, pensa-t-elle le regard triste. Même si Clarke ne la détestait plus, elle était encore sans doute loin de l'apprécier.

\- On devrait aller soigner ça, finit par dire Lexa en la prenant tout de même par la main.

* * *

Les filles pénétrèrent dans la maison et furent quelque peu surprises de trouver Costia attablée, touillant un café que Anya lui avait préparé.

\- Je vous laisse chuchota Anya, en sortant.

\- Salut ! Et moi je vais aller soigner ça, fit Clarke un peu gênée, avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Lexa s'approcha de son ex-petite amie pour lui donner une étreinte amicale, or en se détachant d'elle, Costia garda ses mains sur ses avant-bras et plongea ses iris noisettes dans les deux orbes émeraudes de Lexa.

\- Lex… murmura-t-elle, je…

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Non… Justement. Et je suis désolée mais je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi, annonça la petite brune.

\- Tu me fais peur Costia, quelque chose de grave s'est passé ?

\- Non… Enfin si… Lexa arrête de m'interrompre ! Depuis que tu es revenue, je suis bouleversée… Et je me dis qu'en te laissant partir j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. J'aurais du te soutenir jusqu'au bout et partir avec toi à New-York ! J'ai totalement merdé… Et toute ces années je me suis dit que ce n'était pas grave mais quand je te revois… Lexa… Je sais que tu es fiancée à Clarke et qu'elle doit être merveilleuse… Mais Lexa j'aimerai te montrer à quel point toi et moi ça pourrait coller… finit-elle d'une voix suave en lui caressant la main.

Clarke qui s'était prestement nettoyée la bouche dans la salle de bain, constatant les légers dégats que Lexa avait causé sur sa lèvre, avait finit par retourner dans le couloir pour retrouver les deux brunes. Cependant, les échos de la voix très assurée et suave de Costia l'avait immédiatement stoppé dans son élan. Complètement collée au mur, l'oreille aux aguets, elle écoutait les jérémiades de l'ex-copine de Lexa en fulminant. Finalement toutes ces bonnes paroles n'étaient que du cinéma, pensa Clarke. Son poing se serra sur la dernière phrase, et une boule de tristesse remonta dans sa gorge alors que la nausée et la peur lui retournait le ventre. Costia ne pouvait pas lui prendre Lexa, pas maintenant. Et pourtant… Lexa serait sans doute plus heureuse avec son ex, et quand bien même Lexa ne l'aimait pas elle, elle n'avait aucun droit sur elle, pensa la blonde. Clarke sortit de ses songes lorsqu'une petite main s'entremêla à la sienne. Elle baissa le regard pour tomber sur Madie, qui l'observait de ses grands yeux verts et l'invitait à se baisser pour lui confier un secret.

\- Je crois que la dame est en train d'essayer de te voler ton amoureuse, chuchota la version mini de Lexa.

\- Je crois aussi… soupira Clarke, mais Lexa sait ce qu'elle à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Clarke en tentant de se convaincre plus elle-même que la petite brune.

La blonde s'attendait à ce que Lexa réponde par un « Costia, je comprends, c'est compliqué, mais je veux être avec toi», « Je vais rentrer à New-York et réfléchir », « Moi aussi Costia je suis tout autant bouleversée que toi, et tu as raison on devrait essayer »… Mais contre toute attente, elle entendit Lexa se racler la gorge et répondre :

\- Costia…

\- Dis moi que toi aussi tu en as envie Lexa…

\- Costia, non, on a passé du bon temps dans notre jeunesse, je suis très heureuse de te revoir aujourd'hui, mais rien n'est comparable. Aujourd'hui j'ai… hésita la brune ne sachant pas si elle pouvait parler à coeur ouvert.

Lexa prit son courage à deux mains en se disant que de toute manière il fallait bien que tout cela sorte.

\- J'ai Clarke, reprit-elle un peu plus fermement, et je l'aime.

\- Lexa… ça ne fait pas si longtemps que vous êtes ensemble, comment peux-tu être sûre au point de t'être fiancée ?

\- Je le sais c'est tout. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre c'est que je suis follement, inconsidérément et éperdument amoureuse d'elle. J'aime Clarke et je sais que c'est avec elle que je veux faire ma vie.

Costia totalement déçue baissa les yeux, comprenant qu'elle avait perdu le coeur de Lexa il y avait cinq ans de cela.

Clarke qui écoutait toujours se sentit soudainement bouleversée. Comment Lexa pouvait-elle jouer avec autant de sincérité ? Et finalement elle pensa que la brune aux yeux verts n'était pas obligée de jouer la comédie devant Costia, qu'elle aurait très bien pu lui demander de l'attendre le temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre, ou simplement lui dire ce qui se passait réellement sans prendre le risque de blesser sa grand-mère. Mais Lexa n'avait rien fait de cela, Lexa semblait enfin avoir déposé son coeur. Et pourtant, Clarke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que sa patronne avait dit tout ça pour assurer ses arrières, pour être sûre que son mensonge tiendrait jusqu'à la fin, et qu'une fois rentrée à New-York, elle enverrait un message à Costia…

\- Tu vois, chuchota Madie en tirant une nouvelle fois sur la manche de Clarke, Costia te volera pas ton amoureuse, parce que Lexa, elle t'aime beaucoup d'amour, tu devrais aller la voir et lui faire un bisou.

\- Oui je devrais… murmura Clarke qui savait que ce geste au pire ne lui couterait rien, au mieux ajouterait un peu de vrai au possible mensonge de Lexa.

La blonde prit Madie dans ses bras et la souleva pour la porter. Elle pénétra dans le grand salon annonçant son arrivée et s'approcha des deux ex qui se regardaient avec tristesse pour l'une et méfiance pour l'autre.

\- Hey, s'annonça Clarke, en approchant de Lexa et en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, la petite Madie toujours dans ses bras.

\- Hey, lui répondit Lexa soudainement dans un sourire tendre, ça va mieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle en caressant sa lèvre de son pouce, avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa cousine.

\- Ce n'est qu'un petit bobo… répondit Clarke en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Quelle belle vision de la famille ! lança Costia dans un sourire faux et en interrompant ce moment, je te dis à demain pour le repas de Noël des voisins, Lex ?

\- Oui à demain, répondit Lexa.

 _Oui à demain, espèce de sale jalouse_ , pensa Clarke, ne sachant toujours pas si Lexa avait été parfaitement sincère ou si elle n'avait fait que jouer, encore une fois.


	15. Clarke et la boule de Noël

**Hey ! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire ! (Je tiens à le préciser pour que vous ne vous inquiétez pas :p)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous ! Et surtout bon réveillon :)**

 **Playlist Spotify**

 **Nashville Cast -Christmas Coming home (Chez les Woodsen)**

 **Ed Sheeran - Perfect (Clarke et Lexa, le slow)**

* * *

Chaque année, les Woodsen accueillaient généreusement leur voisins pour un repas de Noël deux jours avant la date réelle. Il y avait toujours Charlie le taximan, Joe le tenancier du Woodsen bar, Jack le boucher, Costia la maîtresse de la minuscule école, Roger l'amoureux secret de Mrs Woodsen et tout un tas d'autres personnes. Au final c'était bien une trentaine de personnes qui prenaient place autour de la grande table.

Les Woodsen étaient connus pour leur générosité, et organisaient ce repas des petits fours jusqu'au dessert. Ce matin-là, la famille s'était levée tôt pour s'atteler à la tâche. Mrs Woodsen avait mis la touche finale à se bûches, Gustus avait coupé du bois, Anya, Madie et Clarke avaient remis un peu d'ordre dans le sapin, tandis que Lexa avait dressé une jolie table.

Les plats s'étaient enchaînés du midi jusqu'à l'heure du goûter, entre les rires des convives, le tintement des coupes de champagne et des verres de vin, les oeillades totalement indiscrètes de Mrs Woodsen à Roger, les regards bien plus réservés de Clarke à Lexa, et de Lexa à Clarke, ceux attendrit de Madie, et ceux en chien de fusil de Costia.

Bien repus, certains avaient quitté la table pour gagner le canapé et s'installer au coin du feu et discuter tranquillement, se raconter des histoires de chasse ou de pêche, ou bien les derniers ragots de la ville. Clarke ne semblait prêter aucune attention à toutes ces discussions, et ne se concentrait que sur l'histoire qu'elle étaient en train de lire à Madie. La petite brune aux yeux verts assise sur ses genoux et se délectant des belles images de son livre, buvait avec la plus grande attention chacun des mots de Clarke. La blonde qui ne s'était jamais autant retrouvé entourée pour les fêtes qu'elle ne passait qu'avec sa gouvernante, et à personne n'avait jamais lu de compte de Noël, mettait tout son coeur dans la lecture imitant les lutins, grognant comme les ogres, et riant comme le Père Noël.

Lexa qui avait finit de débarrasser la table à l'aide de sa sœur, était retournée à au seuil du grand salon, s'appuyant contre le cadre de bois qui donnait sur la pièce. De là, elle observait en souriant sa cousine complètement fascinée par l'histoire que lui contait son assistante. Elle la voyait ouvrir parfois de grand yeux, parfois porter la main à sa bouche ou rire aux éclats aux diverses intonations de Clarke. La blonde savait s'y prendre avec les enfants, constata Lexa. Son sourire s'attendrit un peu plus lorsque Madie vient nicher sa tête dans le creux du cou de son assistante.

Cette simple vision l'emplissait de bonheur : Clarke rayonnante dans son pull de laine rouge, sa petite cousine sur ses genoux, près de la cheminée en train de rire autour d'un conte. Et Lexa se dit qu'elle voulait passer tous ses Noël de la même manière : avec sa grand-mère, Anya, Roger, son père, Charlie et tous les autres, mais surtout avec Clarke Griffin. Lexa se mordit délicatement la lèvre en souriant, elle avait trop joué, elle devait lui dire.

\- Clarke est très belle… souffla Costia l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

\- Sublime, répondit la brune sans quitter son assistante de son regard amoureux.

\- Lex… Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. C'était totalement égoïste de ma part. Je pense que j'étais triste de te voir avec quelqu'un, de te voir être heureuse… Alors que moi, je n'ai personne avec qui passer les fêtes.

\- Mais Costia… Tu nous as nous !

\- Je ne le comprends que maintenant, après avoir tenté de saboter ton couple pour rien… Je suis tellement désolée…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, excuse acceptée Costia…

Les deux brunes se sourirent, heureuses de se retrouver un peu pour débuter une réelle amitié, alors que Clarke qui les observaient depuis l'autre côté de la pièce se tendit à cette vision. Lexa et Costia saisirent ce regard bleu qui s'était fait soudainement glacial, et la brune aux yeux noisettes rit légèrement.

\- Mon dieu que lui as-tu dis pour qu'elle nous lance de tel regard.

\- Rien… souffla Lexa.

\- Tu as raison, elle est vraiment sublime, même quand elle me regarde de cette manière, tu devrais lui dire.

\- Qu'elle est belle ?

\- Non, à quel point tu l'aime, même si je pense qu'elle le sait, répètes lui tous les jours… Tu ne m'as jamais regardé de cette manière Lex, constata Costia.

\- On étaient jeunes…

\- Tu la regarde comme si elle était ton premier et ton dernier amour… Soyez heureuse Lexa, finit par dire Costia en souriant.

Lexa rougit à la remarque, et se rendit compte que Costia disait sûrement vrai, jamais elle n'avait regardé quelqu'un de cette manière, jamais une telle chaleur n'avait réchauffé sa poitrine, jamais un tel sentiment de bien-être s'était emparé de tout son corps.

\- Et si nous dansions un petit peu pour digérer ! S'exclama Mrs Woodsen avant de lancer un slow.

En réalité la grand-mère de Lexa voulait surtout profiter de ce quart d'heure américain pour inviter Roger à danser.

\- Il est temps pour moi de me trouver une nouvelle cavalière, souffla Costia.

\- Je crois qu'il y a cette fille là-bas qui te fait de l'oeil depuis tout à l'heure tente ta chance, répondit Lexa en souriant.

Costia acquiesça et s'éloigna de la brune aux yeux verts. Lexa soupira, et saisit le regard de Clarke qui était restée assise avec Madie sur ses genoux. Dans un élan de courage, et d'une démarche peu assurée elle avança jusqu'à Clarke plus que déterminée à tout lui avouer.

\- Hey Madie, je peux te voler ma fiancée le temps d'une danse ? Demanda Lexa en s'agenouillant.

\- Que si vous vous faites des bisous d'amour après ! Rit la petite fille en se cachant les yeux.

\- Oui crapule ! Répondit la plus âgée des Woodsen. Vous m'accorderez cette danse Miss Griffin ? Surjoua-t-elle.

\- Bien évidemment, Miss Woodsen.

Lexa attira Clarke au centre du grand salon au milieu des autres couples qui dansaient. Délicatement, elle prit la main de la blonde pour la poser sur son coeur, et rapprocha son corps du sien en la maintenant par la hanche, alors que Clarke avait passé une main derrière sa nuque. Lentement elle passait d'un pied sur l'autre en silence au rythme des notes de musique, et Lexa s'étonna que sa grand-mère malgré son âge avancé ait pu choisir cette chanson si parfaite pour ce moment.

\- Décidément, il y a tout le temps du gui là où nous passons, murmura Lexa troublant le silence paisible dans lequel elles s'étaient installées.

\- Je suis sûre que vous le faites exprès, chuchota Clarke à son oreille.

\- Peut-être que oui, répondit la brune les yeux un peu brillant et dans un sourire un poil vantard.

Clarke s'étonna de cette réponse : à l'accoutumée Lexa lui aurait répondu en lui lançant une pique, ou même un pieu… Et la blonde se demanda si sa patronne plaisantait, si elle était sincère, ou si elle jouait encore à leur petit jeu à cause de la présence de tout les convives. Clarke aurait aimé que tout cela soit vrai mais les yeux un poil brillants de Lexa prouvait qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

\- Vous avez bu Lexa ?

\- Un petit peu, mais je suis assez consciente pour vous emmener danser un slow sous le gui de mon propre chef… Et vous vous aviez bu quand vous avez pris une photo de moi en train de dormir ?

\- Si vous m'en voulez toujours… Pour ma défense Madie l'a envoyé, j'avais prévu de la garder pour… Moi… de mon propre chef.

\- Voyez-vous ça, taquina la brune.

\- Vous aviez bu quand vous avez dit à Costia que étiez amoureuse de moi ?

À cette question Lexa se tendit légèrement, Clarke avait donc tout entendu, et désormais c'était elle qui menait la danse. Envahie par l'angoisse et ne sachant pas comment lui avouer tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle, Lexa se contenta de sourire légèrement, sans rien dire, comme plongée dans un mutisme du quel elle ne pouvait pas se tirer, paralysée par la peur de la première fois, le je t'aime au bord des lèvres et le coeur tambourinant, prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine.

\- Lexa je… murmura Clarke prête à tout lui avouer.

Mais la brune ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne, mouvant doucement ses lèvres contre celle de la blonde dans un baiser plein d'amour. Clarke sentit la langue de Lexa frôler une nouvelle fois la sienne et elle crut qu'à ce moment c'était bien son coeur qui allait s'arrêter dans il battait fort. À bout de souffle, des papillons plein le ventre, Clarke rompit délicatement leur étreinte pour se plonger dans les émeraudes de Lexa. La brune attendait que son assistante ait compris le message et qu'elle lui rende son baiser, mais Clarke, trop choquée et émerveillée ne fit rien. La bouche entre-ouverte elle se demandait si cet instant n'était pas juste un rêve, si Lexa Woodsen ressentait réellement et réciproquement tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle.

Déçue par le manque de réaction de la blonde, Lexa sentit son coeur se briser. Clarke ne l'aimait pas. Elle devait reprendre les choses en main immédiatement, ne pas faiblir devant elle.

\- Ma grand-mère nous regardait, et on avait promit des bisous d'amour à Madie… se justifia faussement Lexa alors que la musique avait cessé.

\- Bien évidemment, répondit Clarke la gorge serrée complètement bouleversée et brisée par le fait d'avoir crut que Lexa Woodsen pourrait un jour l'aimer.

\- Clarke ! Appela Mrs Woodsen, approche !

Clarke se détacha de Lexa et approcha de la grand-mère de la brune qui tenait entre ses mains ridées une petite boite. Mrs Woodsen souriait largement et dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux blonds pour la placer derrière son oreille.

\- Clarke… souffla la grand-mère en souriant.

La blonde ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et lorsqu'elle trouva le regard de Lexa, elle se rendit compte que la brune était bouleversée sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Mrs Woodsen finit par ouvrir la petite boîte, laissant découvrir à Clarke, une boule de Noël portant son prénom.

\- Comme tu vas entrer dans la famille, on s'est dit que ça serait bien qu'il y ait aussi une boule à toi sur ce sapin…

Clarke, touchée en plein coeur se sentit comme aspirée par le vide. Tout cela devait cesser immédiatement, elle ne pouvait pas se moquer des Woodsen encore une fois, peut-être que Lexa en avait la force mais elle non. Sa boule ne méritait pas sa place dans ce sapin, encore moins à côté de celle de la grand-mère de Lexa qui avait été adorable avec elle, ni à côté de celle d'Anya qui l'avait immédiatement acceptée, ni à côté de celle de Gustus qui était toujours resté courtois, ni à côté de celle de Camélia qui devait être choquée en les observant d'elle ne savait où, et encore moins à côté de celle de Lexa qui méritait tout l'amour du monde.

Clarke avait honte d'avoir été prête à encaisser un chèque de 30 000$ et possiblement faire du mal à cette famille qui lui avait donné en quelques jours ce que ses parents ne lui avaient jamais donné en toute une vie.

\- Excusez-moi Mrs Woodsen mais… je ne peux pas accepter, commença Clarke, au bord des larmes.

\- Allons Clarke… Tu fais partie de la famille ! S'exclama Mrs Woodsen.

\- Non ! Justement non ! Explosa Clarke qui avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir se contenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Clarke ? Demanda la brune aux yeux verts complètement tétanisée.

\- Je suis désolée Lexa mais je ne peux plus…

Clarke, un peu honteuse se tourna vers l'assemblée et poursuivit la voix un peu tremblante :

\- Vous devez savoir que mes parents ont quelques problèmes financiers, les huissiers ont finit par venir chez moi, me prévenant qu'ils allaient saisir mon appartement… J'avais besoin d'argent, et Lexa s'est proposé de m'aider, à sa façon j'en conviens mais elle a posé un généreux chèque sur la table parce qu'elle vous aime plus que tout Mrs Woodsen. Votre petite-fille est quelqu'un de formidable…

\- Clarke, souffla Lexa elle aussi au bord des larmes et incapable de mettre un terme à cette situation.

\- Non Lexa, laissez-moi finir, j'ai accepté ce chèque et j'ai joué la comédie durant une semaine… avoua Clarke. Et je suis tellement désolée d'avoir fait ça, je suis tellement désolée d'avoir profité de ce que vous m'avez donné alors que moi je ne faisais que mentir pour de l'argent… Et Lexa je vous jure que vous méritez d'être avec quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais accepté un tel marché…

Sans un mot de plus, Clarke quitta le salon, rassembla ses affaires, passa par le couloir, se saisit des clefs de la moto-neige et courut jusqu'à celle-ci avant de la démarrer et de s'enfuir en direction de l'aéroport de Juneau.

À l'intérieur de la maison du salon, les invités semblaient se trouver dans un état second, totalement choquée par ce qui venait de se passer. Anya avait la bouche ouverte et les bras ballants, Mrs Woodsen se trouvait dans le même état, quant à Gustus il fulminait.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse Lexa ?! Tu as acheté une femme ! Hurla son père.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as menti ma chérie ? Finit par demander Mrs Woodsen, tristement.

\- Je n'ai pas mentit ! Enfin si ! Au début ! Mais…

Lexa ne termina pas sa phrase et se rendit compte de ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait : dire à Clarke qu'elle l'aimait. Alors pleine d'espoir, elle monta dans sa chambre espérant que la blonde s'y trouverait pour récupérer quelques affaires avant de partir, mais Clarke n'était déjà plus là depuis un moment. Lexa s'approcha du lit qu'elles avaient partagé une nuit et y trouva une petite note que la blonde avait sûrement préparé au cas où la situation dégénérerait.

« _Lexa,_

 _Je vous avais dit que je finirai par tout faire foirer… J'ai d'ailleurs écrit cette note au cas où…_

 _Mais même si je devais partir, et même si je sais que pour le coup vous me renverrez pour avoir brisé notre accord, je tenais à vous écrire ces quelques mots pour être totalement franche une bonne fois pour toute avec vous :_

 _En plus d'avoir les mêmes goût en café, Orgueil et Préjugés est aussi mon livre préféré, et j'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez ma Mrs Darcy, aussi cassante mais peu loquace que lui… Et au fond j'ai toujours su que vous aviez un coeur énorme… J'en ai beaucoup appris en deux ans, lorsque je lisais votre courrier (vous pourrez me renvoyer pour ça aussi), ou lorsque je prenais vos coups de téléphone, ou lorsque j'envoyais vos cadeaux à votre famille… J'en ai tellement appris qu'aujourd'hui je suis capable en plus de connaître votre cycle menstruel, de savoir quand vous êtes énervée, triste, confuse, plongée dans vos pensées… Cette semaine tous mes préjugés vous concernant sont tombés, et m'ont fait voir à quel point vous pouviez être formidable… J'aurais aimé que nous connaissions la même fin que Darcy et Bennet, mais la vie en a décidé autrement._

 _Vous trouverez ma lettre de démission en rentrant, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde._

 _Clarke_ ».

Lexa finit sa lecture les larmes aux yeux. Costia entra doucement dans la chambre l'obligeant à essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de main.

\- C'était assez fou ! Je crois qu'on va parler de ce repas pendant des années, vous devriez demander un Oscar toutes les deux d'ailleurs… Est-ce que tu vas bien.

\- Non… Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que le problème est que Clarke Griffin est une gigantesque chieuse qui me les brise. Tout d'abord je déteste quand elle oublie la cannelle dans mon café ! Ensuite Madame fait la fine bouche « j'espère que vous avez pris des billets en première classe », l'imita Lexa, non mais sérieux pour qui elle se prend ?! Et puis son histoire de demande en mariage ! N'importe quoi ! J'aurais fait un truc mais tellement mieux ! Je l'aurais emmené en haut de l'Empire State building dont j'aurais fait privatisé le dernier étage, ou mieux ! Je l'aurais emmené à Paris ! Oh et puis elle a bien faillit me claquer entre les doigts quand elle s'est prise pour une James Dean des neiges avant de tomber dans le lac, elle m'a foutu la peur de ma vie ! Et puis là elle rentre à New-York en me laissant cette putain de lettre parce qu'elle n'a pas la décence de m'avouer qu'elle m'aime alors qu'elle connaît mon cycle menstruel ?!

\- Lexa…

\- Cette femme me rend dingue !

\- Je vois ça… soupira Costia… Mais tu vas réellement la laisser partir comme ça ?

Prise d'un sursaut de lucidité, Lexa s'empressa de descendre, poussant un peu les invités qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin.

\- Lexa qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Anya complètement désemparée.

\- Où vas-tu Lexa ? S'exclama son père prêt à entrer dans une colère noire.

\- Il faut que je lui parle.

Son père l'attrapa par fermement par le bras et la stoppa dans son élan.

\- Tu crois que tu n'en as pas assez fait avec ton emmerdeuse New-Yorkaise ?! Tu vas rester ici !

\- Ca ne te regarde pas Papa ! Répondit-elle avec véhémence.

\- Ca suffit ! Ne cessait de crier Mrs Woodsen alors que tous les invités s'étaient tut et observaient mal à l'aise la scène.

Soudain, la grand-mère de Lexa se mit à grogner en se tenant le coeur.

\- Grand-mère ! S'exclama Anya, Lexa ! Papa !

\- Je crois que je fais une crise cardiaque… annonça Mrs Woodsen en s'allongeant sur le sol.

\- Appelez-les secours vite ! Cria Lexa.

* * *

Un hélicoptère médicalisé avait atterrit dans le jardin des Woodsen. En quelques minutes, Mrs Woodsen avait été pris en charge. Lexa, Gustus et Anya étaient montés avec elle pour se rendre à l'hôpital de Juneau.

Dans l'avion, alors que Lexa observait le soleil se coucher à travers la fenêtre, et que le médecin prenait les constantes de sa grand-mère qui semblait dans les vapes, celle-ci retira son masque à oxygène et saisit la main de sa petite fille ainsi que celle de son fils.

\- Vous deux… Je veux que vous arrêtiez de vous disputer… Vous n'êtes jamais d'accord sur rien, mais on est une famille, et Camélia ne voudrait pas vous voir vous faire la guerre, parce que tous les trois vous étiez ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, alors ne gaspillez pas votre temps à vous disputer, aimez-vous ! Promet-moi Gustus que tu vas laissez Lexa faire ce qu'elle veut de sa vie…

\- Je te le promet Maman, assura Gustus les larmes aux yeux en embrassant la main de sa mère.

\- Lexa, promet-moi que tu reviendras plus souvent…

\- Je te le promet grand-mère, murmura Lexa bouleversée.

\- Parfait… Les esprits peuvent m'emmener… déclara Mrs Woodsen en s'installant sur sa civière comme dans son lit de mort.

La grand-mère de Lexa, les mains jointes sur son corps, ferma les yeux. Tous les Woodsen ne purent retenir leur larme devant les derniers instants de cette femme formidable. Le médecin lui remis le masque, espérant qu'elle gagnerait quelques minutes de vie le temps d'arriver à l'hôpital, lorsque soudain, Mrs Woodsen ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Je crois que finalement les esprits ne veulent pas de moi tout de suite ! Et je vais beaucoup mieux ! Déclara la grand-mère en s'asseyant sur la civière, requinquée. Pas la peine d'aller à l'hôpital ! Déposez-nous à l'aéroport, ma petite-fille a une blonde à rattraper !

-Maman t'as fait semblant d'avoir une attaque ?! S'écria Gustus tout de même soulagé que sa mère aille bien, tandis que ses filles embrassaient leur grand-mère en riant.

\- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour vous réconcilier tous les deux ! Et pour que vous la fermiez pour qu'on aille à l'aéroport !

\- Mrs Wooden, appela le pilote, nous ne pouvons pas atte…

\- Vous savez que vous transportez Lexa Woodsen ? La femme la plus influente du monde en 2017 selon le Time ?!

\- Reçu, Mrs Woodsen.

\- Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs grand-mère… souffla Lexa en prenant fermement sa main.

L'hélicoptère vira légèrement et en quelques minutes les Woodsen se trouvaient au plus près des pistes de l'aéroport. Lexa descendit en trombe lorsqu'elle aperçu un vol Alaska Airlines s'engager sur la piste.

\- Papa ! Je t'en supplie appelle la tour de contrôle.

À la supplication de sa fille Gustus s'exécuta et fit des pieds et des mains pour que le vol Alaska Airlines à destination de New-York ne prennent pas son envol. En vain. Lexa regarda l'avion décoller, totalement désemparée et sans avoir pu dire à Clarke tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

\- Putain de merde ! Hurla Lexa de rage.

\- Je ne comprends rien… souffla Gustus, choqué de voir sa fille dans un tel état.

\- Oh mais Papa ! Clarke vient de s'envoler et après tout ça elle ne remettra sans doute plus les pieds à la rédac de Women, et Lexa n'a pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait ! Et si on avait arrêté cet avion, Clarke lui aurait dit qu'elle l'aimait aussi ! Expliqua Anya.

\- Mais comment vous savez que Clarke aime Lexa… Surtout après toute cette scène !

\- Justement ! Elle est partie parce qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle pense que Lexa mérite mieux ! Et qu'elle ne voulait pas nous faire de mal à nous non plus ! S'époumona Mrs Woodsen.

\- Fais chier… souffla tristement Lexa en retournant près de l'hélicoptère.


	16. Joyeux Noël

**Tout d'abord, Joyeux Noël à tous !**

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre !**

 **Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que cette petite histoire de Noël ait autant de retours positifs ! Alors je vous remercie tous d'avoir suivi, favorisé et commenté cette histoire, les fidèles, les nouveaux, les guest :D**

 **J'espère pouvoir retenter ça l'an prochain en bien plus élaboré !**

 **Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture, sûrement entre la dinde et le fromage, passez une belle journée :D**

 **Playlist Spotify**

 **The Pogues - Fairytale of New-York (Clarke et Raven)**

 **Sam Smith - Palace (Clarke et Lexa)**

* * *

Minuit allait sonner dans une vingtaine de minutes. Clarke était arrivée à New-York au petit matin. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez Raven pour son transfert express pour payer ses billets. Puis elle avait vagabondé jusqu'à chez elle et avait trouvée la porte scellée. Les huissiers étaient bien passé. Tout naturellement s'était à la rédaction de Women Magazine qu'elle s'était réfugiée en ce soir du 24 décembre. De toute manière avec le nombre d'heure qu'elle y passait, le soixante-dixième étage était devenue sa seconde maison.

Raven l'avait rejointe, dans les bureaux vidés de leur employés, et l'avait aidé à ramener des canapés et des couvertures dans l'aquarium de Lexa. Elles avaient même installée une télévision sur laquelle défilait les paroles de la chanson Fairytale of New-York. Complètement ivre, Clarke s'époumonait en chantant son chagrin à tue-tête et en se servant de sa bouteille vide de Dom Pérignon comme micro.

\- Oh attends Clarke ! Ça serait tellement drôle si tu la chantais avec les mêmes dents que le chanteur de The Pogues, viens je te mets du marqueur noir !

\- Ca va pas ?! Et puis comment tu connais The Pogues toi ? T'es même pas irlandaise !

\- Parce que tu l'es ?!

\- Y a pas plus irlandais qu'un Griffin !

\- Pourtant t'es riche !

\- Plus maintenant…

\- Allez c'est pas grave, je fais te faire des dents de pauvre en te collant des post-it noir !

Clarke s'approcha de Raven et s'exécuta. Les deux sourirent et éclatèrent de rire en voyant leur tête. Puis Clarke monta debout sur le canapé et entama le dernier couplet de la chanson :

\- _Y_ _ou scumbag, you maggot, You cheap lousy faggot, Happy Christmas your arse,_

\- Wow tu lui en veux quand même vachement à Woodsen !

\- _I pray God it's our last, The boys of the NYPD choir,_ _S_ _till singing "Galway Bay"_ , continua de chanter Clarke à tue-tête.

Raven quant à elle se figea lorsqu'elle crut apercevoir une certaine vision de l'enfer : Lexa Woodsen qu'elle n'avait connut que sur papier glacé, vêtue de son éternel manteau noir, venait de débarquer à la rédac de Women Magazine, un soir de réveillon. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Raven tenta de prévenir Clarke de l'arrivée d'une invitée surprise, mais la brune n'écouta pas et continua de massacrer la chanson des Pogues.

Lexa Woodsen s'était approché silencieusement de son bureau, intimant à Raven de se taire en déposant un doigt devant sa bouche. Elle se tenait désormais contre la paroi vitrée de son bureau et observait Clarke en souriant.

\- Et la foule est en délire pour Clarke Griffin youhouuuu ! Hurla la blonde en sautant sur le canapé.

Des applaudissements lents la firent se figer. Raven ne l'aurait jamais applaudit de cette manière. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui applaudissait avec si peu d'entrain. Honteuse elle se retourna, et vit Lexa l'observer en souriant.

\- Merde ! Souffla-t-elle en retirant tous les post-it qu'elle avait collé à ses dents.  
\- Je vais vous laisser, chuchota Raven en passant à côté de l'objet de tout ses fantasmes.

\- Miss… tenta Lexa en cherchant le nom de l'amie de Clarke.

\- Reyes.

\- Miss Reyes, ma famille est sur le point d'arriver, vous voudriez bien leur indiquer l'étage de la rédaction s'il vous plait ? Murmura Lexa à son oreille.

Raven acquiesça la gorge un peu sèche jalousant son amie d'avoir pu embrasser une si belle femme. Et elle savait pertinemment que si Lexa Woodsen venait de débarquer à la rédac un 24 décembre alors que minuit n'allait pas tarder à sonner c'était soit pour tuer Clarke, soit pour… Non finalement son amie allait passer un sale quart d'heure, pensa l'hispanique. Alors pour la rassurer et la faire rire une dernière fois, elle se posta derrière la grande baie vitrée et entama une série de geste sexuel tout en pointant Lexa du doigt. Mais Clarke ne rit pas, se contentant seulement de se concentrer pour recevoir le pamphlet de la brune aux yeux verts qui se tenait face à elle.

\- Lexa je…

\- Tais-toi, ordonna la brune.

Alors Lexa était si en colère qu'elle ne prenait même plus de pincette pour se tenir à leur éternel vouvoiement, pensa Clarke.

\- « _Depuis le commencement, je pourrais dire dès le premier instant où je vous ai vu, j'ai été frappée par votre fierté, votre orgueil et votre mépris égoïste de sentiments d'autrui. Il n'y avait pas un mois que je vous connaissais et déjà que je sentais que vous étiez la dernière femme du monde que je consentirais à épouser_ », cita Lexa très solennellement.

\- Orgueil et Préjugés… Vous avez lu la note… Mais vous parlez pour vous ou pour moi ?

\- J'ai dis tais-toi Clarke. Et tu sais pourquoi je pensais ça ? Parce que tu n'es qu'une sale gamine de riche, qui voyage en première classe, à qui tout est tombé tout cuit dans la bouche… Mais, cette semaine… Oh mon dieu cette semaine… dit Lexa en se mettant à rire nerveusement, cette semaine tu m'as fait rire, tu m'as fait respirer, tu m'as fait me sentir bien, tu m'as fait ouvrir les yeux, tu m'as fait tomber amoureuse de toi…

\- Lexa je ne veux pas de votre argent…

\- Clarke je t'en supplie ferme-la et bordel arrête de me vouvoyer ! Il n'y a plus de pacte depuis longtemps de toute manière et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi ! Tu sais que j'ai arrêté de jouer depuis longtemps, depuis ce soir où je t'ai vu avec Maddie sur les genoux alors que mon père te servait une part de tarte, et que tu riais aux éclats avec ma grand-mère à une blague d'Anya… Ce soir-là, j'ai su que j'étais affreusement dans la merde parce que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de toi. Et ça a été encore pire quand tu m'as posé toute ces questions à propos de Costia, quand je me suis laissée aller à te faire toutes ces confidences et encore pire lorsque tu es tombée dans le lac et que j'ai cru que tu allais mourir, et c'était définitivement la fin quand on s'est embrassée, je n'ai jamais mentit à Costia quand j'ai que j'étais éperdument amoureuse de toi… Et tu n'imagine pas le calvaire que ça a été lorsque tu es partie, oh pas parce que tu as foutu la pire des pagailles à notre super repas annuel en te découvrant un sursaut d'honnêteté ! Mais tous simplement parce que tu m'as quitté… Je me suis sentie tellement vide… Pas comme quand Costia ou Jennifer sont parties… Ça n'avait rien à voir, parce que c'était toi Clarke… Tu étais la personne que je voulais le plus au monde, et tu as refusé qu'on accroche ta boule de Noël dans notre sapin… Alors Clarke Griffin… souffla Lexa en approchant d'elle pour lui prendre délicatement les mains, je ne veux plus jamais que tu me quitte, soit ma fiancée Clarke, épouse-moi.

Clarke, les larmes aux yeux, complètement bouleversée par la déclaration que venait de faire la femme qu'elle aimait, resta bouche-bée ne sachant quoi dire, les battements bien trop rapides de son coeur ne lui permettant pas de réagir.

\- Tu ne veux pas vraiment m'épouser Lexa… finit-elle par dire en sortant de sa léthargie alors qu'elle croyait rêver.

\- Si je t'assure.

\- Lexa… Quand bien même… Je ne sais pas vivre en famille… Je vous l'ai dit… Et vous… Tu ferais mieux de trouver quelqu'un qui sait faire tout ça… Ça serait plus simple.

\- Oui… ça serait plus simple, souffla Lexa en faisant comprendre à Clarke qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette simplicité.

\- Et que dirons les autres si j'obtiens un jour une promotion… répondit Clarke en riant légèrement.

\- Qui a dit que tu allais en obtenir une ? La taquina-t-elle en saisissant amoureusement son visage, et puis quand bien même je leur dirai que tu es passée généreusement sous le bureau pour le plaisir de ta femme, et que tout travail mérite une récompense…

\- Tu es bête… J'ai terriblement peur Lexa… avoua Clarke en chuchotant, terrifiée mais excitée par la vie qui l'attendait avec Lexa Woodsen.

\- Moi aussi Clarke…

\- Et tu ne t'es même pas agenouillée pour ta demande…

\- Tu es vraiment la pire des chieuses… Mais je dois prendre ça pour un oui ?

Clarke passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Lexa et approcha son visage jusqu'à ce que leur front finisse par se toucher.

\- Oui, prononça Clarke pleine d'assurance.

\- Très bien… J'ai ramené du g…

Mais Lexa n'eut pas le temps de finir que Clarke fondit sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, saisissant sa nuque avec tendresse et ne la lâchant plus de peur que l'amour de Lexa Woodsen ne lui échappe. Dans un sourire, Lexa lâcha son bout de gui, et se saisit une nouvelle fois du visage de son assistante pour caresser sa langue de la sienne s'appliquant à lui donner le plus beau des baisers qu'elle ne savait donner qu'à elle. À bout de souffle, elle s'écartèrent un peu sous les applaudissements de la famille Woodsen et de Raven, laissant leur front collé l'un à l'autre.

\- Ne me dis pas que vous étiez en train de vous saouler avec mes bouteilles de Dom Perignon à 1000$ ?

\- J'ai pensé que c'était mieux que d'encaisser ton chèque…

Lexa rit, et vint se saisir des lèvres de Clarke une nouvelle fois, sous le regard attendrit de sa grand-mère à qui elle venait d'offrir le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël alors que les douze coups de minuit venaient de retentir. Mrs Woodsen était comblée, Lexa avait trouvé l'amour et Clarke une famille aimante.

\- Joyeux Noël Clarke, et… Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire cette semaine, mais... Je t'aime.

\- Et moi encore plus… Joyeux Noël Lexa.

Fin.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

 **Playlist Spotify**

 **Eagles - Please come for Christmas**

 **(/!\ il y a un petit rated M !)**

* * *

C'est dans long râle que Lexa explosa, son corps se tendant dans son entier avant que ses genoux et ses avant bras sur lesquelles elle s'appuyait ne se mettent à trembler, tandis que Clarke la maintenait fermement par les hanches, s'amusant d'un dernier va et vient qui eu raison d'elle.

\- Mon amour, tu es terrible… souffla Lexa toujours à quatre pattes en tentant de se retourner.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas, lui ordonna Clarke, en retirant d'elle et de Lexa le jouet qu'elles s'étaient récemment offert.

La blonde vint fouiller de sa langue les lèvres secrètes de sa compagne, la nettoyant de ses dernières gouttes de plaisir.

\- Clarke…

\- Hum ?

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ce que tu me fais, mais on devrait dormir… Notre avion décolle dans seulement six heures… Et demain c'est le jour-j…

\- Au moins j'aurais eu le plaisir de dominer ma patronne, dans son bureau qui plus est… D'ailleurs je pense que vu comme tu as jouis ce soir, je mérite amplement ma promotion canapé, souffla Clarke pour plaisanter et en s'allongeant aux côtés de Lexa.

La brune la réprimanda d'un petit coup dans l'épaule avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sur le front. Clarke quant à elle, dégagea l'une des mèches brunes collée à son front par la sueur avant de déposer un doux baiser dans son cou.

\- Si les employés de la rubrique déco savaient qu'on leur a volé leur drap et leur couette pour le numéro de janvier… Et surtout ce qu'on a fait dedans…

Lexa rit. Elle s'en fichait totalement de ce que pourrait penser son service déco, de toute manière, elle ferait livrer tout le linge au pressing avant de charger quelqu'un de le récupérer en un temps records. À cet instant, elle se sentait comme la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

Elles avaient finit très tard ce soir-là, finissant de préparer avec acharnement la une pour le numéro de Noël. Les employés avaient peu à peu quitté le bureau jusqu'à les laisser seules comme presque tous les soirs depuis un an.

Quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'elle passait un dernier coup de fil, ses manches retroussées, et quelques boutons de sa chemise ouverts, Clarke avait observé celle qui l'avait demandé en mariage un an plus tôt à ce même endroit. Appuyée contre la paroi de verre de l'aquarium de celle qui était restée sa boss, elle lui lançait des regards enflammées, la poussant à raccrocher… Et c'est d'un pas félin qu'elle s'était approchée de la brune, passant ses mains sur sa nuque, l'embrassant dans le cou avant de faire glisser ses doigts sous le tissu blanc. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Lexa pour mettre fin à son rendez-vous téléphonique et accepter les caresses de Clarke.

\- Ils sont tous partis ?

\- Tous, affirma Clarke avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois dans le cou.

\- Bien, alors joyeux un an mon amour… souffla Lexa avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Lexa sourit en repensant à cet instant et resserra son étreinte autour du corps de la blonde. Là, face au sapin qu'elle avait fait installé dans son bureau et alors que la pièce n'était éclairée que par les lumières des buildings de Central Park et les guirlandes lumineuses de l'arbre de Noël, elle se sentait incroyablement bien dans les bras de cette blonde qui l'avait fait chaviré en un rien de temps et lui offrait sa seule et sa plus belle histoire d'amour, qui elle le savait durerait jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Elles allaient se le promettre le lendemain.

Minuit sonna, et un sourire s'accrocha à leur lèvres. Clarke se redressa sur son coude pour plonger son regard océan dans ces émeraudes qu'elle aimait à la folie. Elle laissa glisser tendrement sa main sur la joue de la brune,et lui souffla de la plus douce des voix :

\- Joyeux Noël Mrs Griffin.

\- Mrs Griffin ?! S'offusqua Lexa.

\- Lexa ! On a en déjà parlé et on a dit que tu prendrais mon nom !

\- Tu t'es dit ça ! Ça sera Mrs Woodsen-Griffin !

Clarke soupira, de toute manière il leur restait encore quelques heures pour se décider.

\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime Lexa Woodsen-Griffin, capitula-t-elle.

\- Joyeux Noël mon amour, et pas plus que moi Clarke Woodsen, souffla Lexa en riant, gagnant un nouveau coup de sa compagne.

* * *

 **Encore merci à vous et Joyeux Noël :)**

Fanny guest : bonjour à toi, je ne peux te répondre que là. Pour moi cette fiction est bien finie, tout répond au but du début, Clarke trouve l'amour et une famille, Lexa l'amour, et Mrs Woodsen a ce qu'elle désire le plus : voir sa petite fille heureuse. Pour moi il n'y a plus rien à traiter car je n'aime pas ce genre de FF qui tourne en rond et où on raconte des petites choses par ci par là sur le quotidien sans réel but, et puis l'idée était quand même de faire une histoire de Noël (et en plus j'assume totalement les mini chapitres, une écriture sans long détour et le fait q'il y en ai jusqu'au 25 pour respecter cette idée de calendrier de l'avent, cela aurait largement pu être publié en mode OS)...Pour la demande en mariage il suffisait d'attendre le dernier chapitre ^^. Donc pour moi il n'y aura pas de suite, mais après si tu restes sur ta faim, je t'encourage vraiment à l'écrire, car c'est toujours un plaisir de voir de nouveaux auteurs s'exprimer sur du Clexa (il n'y en a jamais assez...). Bref, si tu le désire je te laisse les rênes pour réfléchir à une suite ;) Merci pour ton retour.


End file.
